Doctors Need Mending Too
by sheenamarieanne
Summary: Future!fic Doctor!Blaine, inevitable Klaine. Kurt always thought Blaine was born for the stage. So, seven years after the break-up and now that they've lost touch, he wasn't expecting his ex-boyfriend to show up at a hospital, in scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck. People grow up, dreams mature and priorities change. But old love, well – doesn't just go away.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Future!fic_ _Doctor!Blaine_, _inevitable Klaine_. Kurt always thought Blaine was born for the stage. So, seven years after the break-up and now that they've lost touch, he wasn't expecting his ex-boyfriend to show up at a hospital, in scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck. People grow up, dreams mature and priorities change. But old love, well – doesn't just go away.

I have a new beta! She is **Kimmy** (Scarves&Coffee) or **imagleek5** ( ). She has kindly edited Chapters 1-10 so a big YAY for her!

Doctors Need Mending Too

Chapter 1

The familiar white walls and the sting of the extra clean air of the hospital did nothing to ease my worries. The phone call came at around 10pm last night and I took the earliest flight I could get back to Ohio. The caller didn't say much as to why my dad was rushed to the hospital and basing from his history; I believe I have every right to be worried sick.

I walked further into the main lobby and looked ahead to where a blond lady in a dark blue pinstripped uniform was standing by a small counter labelled 'Information'. I walked to her, impatiently waiting as she attended to another person on the phone. I tapped my fingers on the counter top and cleared my throat a couple of times to get her attention and she'd glance up apologetically to let me know that she's trying to finish up as quickly as she can. She tapped on her computer for a while apprently looking for a patient's name, told the caller what seemed to be a room number and finally hang up. She closed her computer window and turned to look at me.

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. How can I help you?"

She sounded so polite I ended up rolling my eyes. Forgive me; I was having a bad day.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I received a call from here regarding my father, Burt Hummel. He's in the Coronary Care Unit I believe? He was admitted last night." She nodded politely before turning her body slightly to face her computer screen.

"I will just need an ID for confirmation, Mr. Hummel. Your father was indeed admitted last night."

I took my wallet from my back pocket and handed her my license which she studied for a bit then handed back.

"The CCU's on the 2nd floor. You can take the elevator down the hall and it will open right to the entrance of the unit. I will leave it to the nurses and doctors upstairs to give you an insight as to what happened."

I nodded absentmindedly to say thanks and went on my way. They said my dad had a 'minor' heart attack and it scared the shit out of me. He's been very compliant with all the medications and the diet while I was around, but since I've moved to New York, seven years ago, I guess I've lost track and I've been mentally kicking myself in the head for my neglect. I knew he was stubborn and I knew he feels too invincible sometimes but I never really found the time to bother - until now.

The second floor was where all the ICU's were and the atmosphere was heavier than any other place in the hospital. The halls were lined by relatives anticipating news from the staff about their respective patients as they weren't really allowed inside. They were in small huddles, some were whispering, crying, and a small group of older ladies were mouthing prayers. But for the most part, all were just sad; hopeful, but sad. I made my way around a corner to find the Coronary Care Unit and pushed the door. Inside, the bleeping cardiac monitors did nothing to lighten the mood and glassed doors after glassed doors of private cubicles meant to house one sick, dying person after the other just made my stomach turn in fright. The last time my father was here, he was in a coma and for a few long hours I've almost believed I was going to lose him. What makes this time any different?

I was approaching the nurse station at the very middle of the room when I heard his voice and that was all I needed to make af least some of the worries go away.

"You called my son?! I have a wife, right at home, and you call my son who lives in New York?" I couldn't help but smile at his tone. Carole was a wreck. I called her right after I heard from the hospital and she was in no way emotionally fit to get through this by herself. It wasn't that hard to understand as I was in a similar state the first time my father had a heart attack. Finn would have managed to keep her together but he's been in Los Angeles for the last couple of years teaching in a private high school whilst managing his own rock band.

I walked the few last feet to the furthest cubicle labelled CCU 1 and saw my father truly enraged. I tapped on the sliding glass door before coming in. The nurse appeared obviously relieved by my arrival as she was obviously failing at making my father calm down. She gave me an apologetic nod before moving further into the room to check on his IV and then excused herself stating on her way out that the medical residents would be making their rounds soon in case I had questions. I nodded courteously at her just before she stepped out of the sliding door leaving my father and I to ourselves.

"Before you start your lecture, yes I've been very compliant with my meds, I only eat fast food once or twice a month and I do pay my Cardiologist a visit as scheduled." I laughed out loud clearly amused by how he knew the answers to the questions I haven't asked yet. I love my father to bits and there is no one in his world that could replace him.

"It was a minor chest pain buddy. It's just that judging by my history, let's just say, the doctors want to be completely sure. They want me to have this angiogram thing and for all I care that wouldn't be a problem, yeah?"

"Yes, dad sure is fine with me."

I took a seat on the visitor's couch taking advantage of the last couple of hours when relatives are allowed inside. From outside I could hear several people in some sort of discussion. It was another couple of minutes before they came into view. One of the doctors stood near our opened glass door and was speaking to someone else who was standing against a wall, away from my view.

"Endorsing Mr. Hummel, 64 year old male, Caucasian, admitted last night for an Acute Coronary Syndrome, scheduled -"

"Did you just say Mr. Hummel?"

The other doctor interrupted quickly before appearing from behind the wall he was leaning on.

And there he was. Now I know how it feels to have your heart leap to your throat.

Of course he looks older, with a bit of dark scruff under his chin and on his cheeks. He had the same (fine, maybe similar) pair of dark rimmed, glasses hanging on his nose, his hair still gelled securely to his head and a stethoscope around his neck making him look extremely _sexy_.

_It was Blaine Anderson_.

My ex boyfriend turned best friend whom I've lost touch with after he chose to go to college in Michigan. The person I've probably never thought I'd see in a place like this. The man, whom as of now, I've decided, I have not really worked on forgetting. He's grown, just like I've had, to become even more handsome than I've ever thought possible. He was looking absolutely gorgeous in his scrubs clearly accentuating his arms and well what can I say – his perfect ass.

He turned to look my way and, as I was caught by surprise, and didn't get the chance to turn away. He gave me a small nod and quickly turned his gaze towards his partner. They chatted for a bit longer about some medical things I couldn't make out before stepping inside.

"Mr. Burt Hummel? Good morning. I'm not sure if you remember, I have attended to you last night at the ER. I'm Dr. Williams and this is Dr. Anderson. We are both medical residents under Dr. Harrison. He will be taking over for me now. In case you need anything, you can ask the nurses to page him for you."

Blaine gave us, mostly me, his uncomfortable smile. Turning to look at my father, I almost choked at how big his eyes were in disbelief on what's happening. A heavy silence filled the room for a full minute before Blaine had the courage to speak.

"We'd be keeping you in intensive care until we are sure you are stable enough to be transferred to a regular room Mr. Hummel. You are also scheduled for a coronary angiography tomorrow. If everything goes well, you may be a good candidate for an angioplasty, sir."

I guess all the tension has been pretty obvious as Dr. Williams turned to look at me and then Blaine a couple of times with a questioning look on his face.

"Hello, Kurt. It's been a while hasn't it?"

He was talking to me wasn't he? He called my name.

"Not my fault. I wasn't the one who disappeared." I responded defensively. He just smiled to show me his perfect white teeth.

"Back in Ohio, I see?" I asked

"Well, there's nothing better than going back to serve your hometown."

He then turned to his colleague to explain how we went to high school together, leaving out the fact that we actually used to be together. I felt my heart skip a bit in worry that Blaine might have crawled back into the closet or something. But a teasing smile from the other doctor proved me otherwise.

"So, just friends huh?"

Blaine gave him an icy glare before turning back to me.

"I'll go pay you a proper visit after we finish our rounds. Then maybe, coffee?"

"I'd love that. I'm buying." I said unable to stop the smile the escaped my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! Chapter two now up. Please tell me what you think! Reviews will make me really, really happy! As for my other story, (Sometimes, I Have to Keep the Truth) I am honestly stuck so maybe, you can head over there too to give me some ideas! I've written this mostly out of the setting of my own workplace, hence it ended up being easier to write.

_A little warning:_ there's a mention of character death. He's a minor one, but the event is a big milestone in this story.

Last thing in case you are wondering. A _hospital census_ is a list of patients with their pertinent lab results, etc. Doctors on duty use it as a guide as it is impossible to actually memorize everything! Endorsements simply mean telling the next person on duty what to expect, which patients to watch out for, what labs to follow-up, etc, etc.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 2**

At 7 o'clock that evening, the CCU nurse shook me awake gently from my unconsciously assumed uncomfortable position bent on myself by the plastic chair in the waiting lounge.

"You should go home and rest. You look exhausted."

"Just let me say goodbye."

The nurse gave me a warm smile and allowed me back into my dad's room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure thing, kid"

He was watching me intently as I walked the small distance from the entryway to his bedside to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Love you."

I was on my way out when I saw Blaine's still small frame leaning on the counter of the nurse station. He was wearing a white coat and with the stethoscope still around his neck. He was browsing through a chart and was on the phone with someone. I walked closer to watch him in silence, not wanting to distract him from the conversation he was having.

"Yes, doctor. Everything's looking good. The echo was fine. EKG was unremarkable. Cardiac markers were negative. His creatinine is normal. I'll clear him tonight and schedule the angiogram tomorrow. Of course, yes, doctor. I'll update you. Thank you. Yes. Goodnight."

I couldn't help the smile that was playing on my lips. I watched him give me a questioning look as he hang up and the way his dark brows scrunched towards each other just made me smile even more.

"What?"

I let out a chuckle.

"I've forgotten how adorable you look."

He blushed at that. But he didn't look away. Instead he smiled back and we both broke into laughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to come back earlier. Every nurse station was paging me!" he said afterwards.

"It's okay. But we are still up for coffee, yes?" I asked.

"First thing tomorrow, I promise. I get off of here at around eight. Tonight, you get some sleep. I'd drive you home myself if I weren't on duty. But I would like walk you to the lobby if that's okay?" He placed an arm across my shoulder and guided me to the swinging doors marked 'EXIT' at the far end of the hallway and I was more than happy to comply. It's funny how Blaine's touch still affects me as the same shiver still runs down my spine each time we made contact. There' always been something in him that takes my breath away.

"I'd appreciate that, doctor." I teased. He gave out a snort and kept walking beside me. We stayed in a comfortable silence as we slowly reached the hospital lobby where he removed his arm from my shoulders to face me.

"Your dad will be fine. He'll go through the angiogram tomorrow just to be sure. But you don't have to worry. He's in really good hands, Kurt. Dr. Harrison is one of the best in what he does and I'll be the resident on duty so you should go home knowing I'll be keeping an eye on him for you."

Unconsciously, I stretched out both hands to grab lightly at the collars of his white coat.

"I've always thought that white would look good on you."

"All this time, I've thought you loved me because I was wearing clothes that were two sizes too small." He joked.

"It was all in the bow tie, Blaine Anderson."

"I know, I know. Off you go, Kurt. I'll see you in the morning."

The following morning, I decided to skip half of my daily moisturizing routine just so I could catch my dad before he was wheeled into the Angiography Section for his procedure. He was already in a stretcher when I arrived and Blaine was at his bedside.

"I almost missed you!"

"We would have seen each other later, buddy."

"Well, good luck, dad. Love you."

My dad raised his right hand to wave good bye just before the orderly in blue scrubs turned his stretcher and wheeled him out the door.

"Relax, Kurt. I personally think angiography would hurt less than a wisdom tooth extraction." Blaine tried to joke.

I turned to smile and show him I appreciate his efforts and he again reached out an arm to place at the small of my back. I cleared my throat before asking.

"So, coffee?"

"I'd love that. But could you wait about half an hour? Just let me endorse the patients then shower first okay?"

I looked at him head to toe and realized he's still wearing the same clothes he had on last night when he walked me to the lobby. I shook my head lightly in disbelief and a silly smile on my lips, unable to stop the words from escaping before I could think. "I can't believe you have a job where you can show up in the morning without showering. This should be illegal!" I moaned half-heartedly. Of course I was lying. I love seeing Blaine with his slightly disheveled hair and morning stubble. I used to put extra effort into waking up earlier during sleepovers just so I could watch him sleep and I kept doing it for months slowly memorizing every detail of his face, his quiet snore and his triangular eyebrows. The list could go on and on, -_and on_. (Yes, I'm damn dead of him!)

"Forgive me for having a busy night saving lives, Mr. Hummel."

"Still the drama queen, I see, Mr. Anderson." I answered back.

He led me through a couple of hallways before ending up in a room labeled "Doctor's Lounge" where he opened the door to let me in. Inside were a couple of other people in white coats and scrubs who were busily chatting. The room was relatively crowded having about four double decks crammed to one side and hundreds of hard bounded books on the other. At the center was a long table where a disorganized mix of cafeteria trays, coffee cups, bond papers and books was littered. I couldn't believe doctors could actually live in such a place.

"Sorry for the mess, I can practically see your eyes rolling back to your head." He said apologetically. He knows me too well. I raised a hand to shoo at him to tell him not to bother and he quickly reached out to take my hand before leading me to an empty chair near the far end of the table where a pretty blond girl with blue eyes in scrubs was reading through what appears to be a hospital census.

"She's Ellie, my batch mate. She'll be taking over me after I leave so I'll have to endorse."

"Nice meeting you." I extended a hand which she took shyly before giving me a warm smile.

"I'll see you in fifteen okay?" Blaine already had a towel and a basket of his bathroom supplies at hand.

"You can keep talking about me till then." He added before walking towards the bathroom.

Ellie didn't say a word for at least a couple of minutes probably gauging the best way to start a conversation. As I am no good at initiating small talk myself, I decided to wait. From the corner of my eye I watched her browse through the sheet of paper she was holding and caught her glancing towards my direction a couple of times. At about the third time she looked, I gave her the warmest smile I could muster and she looked relieved.

"So, I'm guessing, you are THE Kurt Hummel. He talks a lot about you."

"He... he does?"

"Well not him per se. Drunken Blaine does though. And we do a lot of drinking in Medical School. It's fun having him drunk to be honest and out of tradition, we always get him to talk about you. He could talk for hours without stopping you know that?"

I was laughing in agreement. I've seen what alcohol does to Blaine and it was bringing back a lot of memories.

"I'm hoping that he didn't attempt to kiss any more women in any of your parties?"

"Nope. Not even men. Mostly he just dances like his neck is going to snap off, sings and talks about how he loves everything! He's quite crazy when he's drunk to be honest."

"He is isn't he? I see growing up hasn't done much to his drunken persona."

We both laughed until tears started pooling at the sides of my eyes. After we recovered, she took a couple of deep breaths and talked again.

"I haven't seen him this happy. I mean, we've been classmates since college and he's always been, well, reserved -uptight, in control and everything you know?" she gave me a questioning look and I nodded in agreement. That's just exactly how Blaine was.

"It just got worse after his father had a heart attack."

"Wait, Mr. Anderson died?"

"Yeah, a couple of years ago I think? It was just before we got accepted into medical school."

"How did Blaine take it? Oh my god! I never heard the news. I was in New York and nobody ever bothered to let me know!"

"He kept blaming himself, for the most part. Said, the last conversation they had ended up badly and that his dad died thinking he had a failure for a son."

"I'm glad he had you around with him. You look like a really nice person."

She blushed and bowed her head.

"There were a couple of us. I mean, we tried to break his shell. But he kept insisting he was ok. He just kind of turned to himself. He was still Blaine, but you know there's something missing -like a light's been turned off. He was still noisy and cheeky and everything, but there's always an empty space in his eyes."

I've always seen that sadness in Blaine and have continuously wondered how to take it away. But she was right; Blaine's shell is a tough one to break. Apart from the very rare times that I've caught him vulnerable, he's always acted like he was okay. It was frustrating at first, but soon enough I have understood that Blaine needed the façade. It was just a part of him and I have learned to cherish the infrequent times that he has managed to let me in knowing that it was me he trusted and opening up completely would take time. Back then, I felt like I could wait forever.

But we broke up, went opposite ways and it was over. I felt the familiar pang of loss that I have not had in ages. Blaine will always be my first love, but the time we've had apart has allowed me to push any thoughts of him to the back of my mind.

Until now.

The need for me to decipher that complexity of Blaine's coping mechanisms is tugging at the pit of my stomach again. I used to spend hours worrying about him back when were together and I think I'm starting at it again. Alarms were going off inside my head.

_-We are not together. Don't push it. _I kept repeating the same mantra to myself.

"He wasn't planning on going to med school. We took up Biology and he kept insisting it was to shut his parents up. But his dad died before college graduation and the next school year he was taking up Anatomy with us. I know his dad has always wanted him to take law or medicine but he never did. After they've sworn not to pay for any tuition if it's not in the field they want, Blaine gave in and took a pre-med. At first, he was miserable! But time passed and he has always ended up awesome in anything that he did. He graduated with honors."

_Pride._ I was beaming albeit the sad frown forming at the sides of my lips.

"He was going to New York. He said he might end up encountering you. He was going to use his degree to save up and probably take up acting. Being a doctor was never part of the plan until his father died."

Maybe I was over analyzing. Maybe I'm acting like I still know him well enough to understand his complexities but I couldn't help it.

"He did it out of guilt." I said.

"That's what I thought. But he's Blaine. He does well in everything, even if it's not intentional, even if he's not happy. We graduated a year ago and he was at the top of our class. Now here we are. Things got better once he got to talk to patients and manage cases. I guess it's an inevitable change doctors have once we see how we can make others better. There's a certain fulfillment in having that sort of ability and it has convinced Blaine to stick around."

Just when I was going to ask more, Blaine came out of the bathroom in a clean white polo shirt and black pants. His curls were free and his glasses were nowhere to be found.

_-God, he looks awesome._

I swallowed hard biting the inside of my mouth to stop myself from saying any of that out loud. He took the seat beside me, holding a similar census that Ellie has; only it was crumpled and had a couple of weird looking stains around it. There were also a lot of scribbled notes which I recognized as Blaine's handwriting too.

"So, have you told him any of the drunken tales you love telling about me?" He joked.

"Quite. He was clearly amused. But I think he'd rather catch up with you now so start endorsing and get out of here." Ellie replied with a laugh.

He was saying stuffs about lab works and procedures about different patients but I was too busy admiring just how manly he has turned out to be. His jaw has turned out wonderfully squared and he looks more confident now too. There was an easy, knowing smile in his face and he just seemed _happy_. Despite what Ellie has told me, Blaine seemed like he enjoys what he's doing. Well, maybe he does, right?

"Mr. Hummel is Kurt's dad, post-angio. He will be transferred to Telemetry post-operatively. Keep an eye on him okay?"

"Will do. Now off you go."

Blaine stood up and I did the same giving Ellie a courteous nod before turning Blaine.

"There's this awesome place in Lima you may want to try out." He said with a grin.

"It's called Lima Bean."

"I can't wait. I think I'm up for a cup of some non-fat mocha." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This took a while. I'm reaching the end of my medical internship (six days left, two 30hr duties to go yay!) and I'm just cramming with requirements and make-ups and goodbyes. A short chapter, I know! But I felt like it was supposed to be cut right where I did. - More of their conversation in the next chapter. Again, REVIEWS please! For all the lovely people who did leave me a message, I LOVE YOU. Feel free to message me for ANYTHING!_

Of course, there is Blangst. I live and write for Blangst.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 3**

The Lima Bean was fairly busy for a Tuesday morning. I allowed Blaine to order for me while I struggled through a group of high school footballers for a table at the far end and quietly groaned at the memory of old bullies and realizing not much has changed. They were noisily whistling at a brunette girl in a cheerleading uniform who was holding hands with someone who's probably part of their team. _–way to break stereotype_ I thought sarcastically.

I waited by the table while a couple was finishing up on their cups. They stood up just as Blaine arrived and smiled warmly at me as we assumed their place.

"One non-fat mocha for you and a-"

"…a medium drip for you." I finished for him.

"Still the same coffee order?" I inquired.

"Some things don't really change." Blaine answered with a cheeky grin.

We spent the next five minutes in silence; sipping on our coffee and watching several customers come and go. A girl with a blue apron came to take the used cups and wipe our table but I barely noticed. Another couple of minutes passed before I finally got sick of boredom and sighed noisily.

"I'm just glad those kids have left. They were acting like they owned the place."

Blaine just chuckled.

"They're kids. We were once too you know."

"I don't remember being that noisy though." I answered defensively.

"Sure, grandpa. -Says the person who put up hot pink posters as a unicorn for a presidential campaign."

"For the record, you knew that wasn't my idea!" I said defensively crossing my arms across my chest.

"It was Brittany's and I thought that it was brilliant back then too."

"I took them down as soon as I saw them."

"I still love that idea now, you know." He said quietly, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh." I couldn't form a more coherent statement. I was caught off guard. Instead, I stuck my tongue out which made Blaine laugh loudly.

It wasn't until now that I've realized how ridiculously uptight he was being before he let go of that laugh. Maybe it was part of being a doctor or maybe of growing up? Maybe I'm being a little uptight too? But it's a relief that he is loosening up. He felt like a stranger the first time I saw him at the hospital but the "getting-to-know-him-_again_" part feels easier than I've anticipated. He was still him with the gelled hair and the lopsided smile plus the now handsome stubble, the stethoscope, the white blazer and the sad glint in his eyes that seemed gloomier than it used to. Blaine had always been one who kept his aches to himself, and I've always been the one to dig deep into them. But now that we're not together I can't help but wonder- who's trying to get those demons out of him now? The sharp pang in my chest was difficult to ignore and my whole body twitched to just jump onto him and pull him into a tight hug. It would have been valid, it this were seven years ago. But we've been apart long enough to know that although we are aware of the basics about each other, those seven years have turned both of us into very different people. Similar, but completely different from who we were.

There was a light ping which came from Blaine's phone and I was dragged of the miserable line of thought I was forming.

"You're dad's angio is done. Ellie would call as soon as she gets results." He said after reading through the message.

"I appreciate all your help in this, Blaine. I would have gone all hysterical in fright if it weren't for you." I confessed.

"You think you would, but I know you won't, Kurt. You're like the strongest person I know." He said, a sad smile forming on his face, probably from a similar memory that's currently forming in my head.

"I heard about your dad." I said in an attempt to change the subject but immediately regretted it as soon as I saw the pain cross his face. But being him, Blaine shook whatever hurt it was that passed through him and recovered quickly.

"It was years ago. He's in a better place."

"Losing a parent... I know what it feels like. You can talk to me." I offered.

I believe I saw a hint of irritation on his face but whatever it was, it disappeared as quickly as it came. He took a sip from his cup, purposely avoiding my gaze.

"He's dead, Kurt. The last time I saw him, I told him to stop trying to run my life. I told him that I can make my own decisions and that he should just let me."

He was staring at an old blue car outside, like it was the most interesting piece of matter right now. But his thoughts seemed too far away.

"He died mad at me."

"Don't say that, okay? He's watching you right now and I know that he's very, very proud." I let go of my cup and reached out for his hand feeling the coldness of his fingers against the warmth of my skin.

"It's weird isn't it? That I've spent most of my adolescence trying to defy him – coming out, keeping my distance, being indignant, angry even, it's like I've lived doing what I know he wouldn't like." I could see Blaine sitting right in front of me, but he's thoughts are far away.

"Now that he's gone, I end up trying to please him." He chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm trying to please my dead father. I must look really, really pathetic don't you think?"

"Don't say that. You've lived doing what you know is right. You still are because that's just who you are Blaine Anderson and I look up to you because of it." I said trying to put on the most reassuring smile I could muster but probably failed because sad frown on his face didn't budge at all.

"I'm a fucking hypocrite. My dad's probably pissing his pants laughing at me from where he is."

"Look at yourself. You're a doctor, you're saving lives, you're happy. You're far from being a so-called failure."

"I'm not. I'm a fucking mess."

I guess, I just didn't have the answer that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 4 is finally up. With the medical boards coming in a few months, I'm actually going crazy! This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but it just feels right to keep going! Blaine is shown smoking on this chapter. If you don't like, don't read it. Plus, don't send me hate messages for it. Again,** REVIEWS **pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?

PS: I own nothing but my own imagination.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 4**

I could smell the beads of sweat forming on my forehead just because of the stress of stopping myself from saying anything else. Blaine's right, I am in no place to tell how well he is doing. I haven't seen him in seven years! We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, both us occasionally sipping at our still warm coffees and looking far out into the parking lot. It was only now that I've realized how rarely I've seen Blaine upset and how clueless I am at comforting him. A part of me felt guilty, now knowing just how good he was at making me feel better when I couldn't do the same. I'm not even sure how much longer we stayed in silence when his mobile started ringing.

"I'll take this outside." He said quietly before rising from his seat and walking out.

I felt my stomach tighten as I remembered that my father's probably done with his angiography and how he was. Blaine's probably talking to one of his co-residents by now. I craned my neck to look to where he was standing just outside the entrance of Lima Bean, with his phone on his ear. I can't make out what he was saying nor is his face giving out anything. The phone call may have just taken a couple of minutes but it felt so much longer than that.

I watched Blaine walk towards our table with an unreadable expression in his face. The knots in my stomach just grew tighter as I tried to stay calm.

"That was Ellie."

I couldn't reply.

"They found one artery in your dad's heart occluded."

I couldn't help the gasp the escaped my lips. I had to put a hand up against my mouth to stop myself from crying. That was when I saw the small smile forming at the corners of Blaine's lips and relief just flooded into me before he could say anything.

"Luckily, it wasn't as significantly occluded to require an open heart surgery. They proceeded with PTCA where then inserted a balloon stent into the vessel and opened the obstructed area. Your dad is going to be okay."

Involuntarily, I reached across the table almost knocking both of our coffee cups off and grabbed him by the head into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I hand to repeat it, I felt like I couldn't thank him enough.

He had a big smile across his face by the time I broke away.

"They are keeping him in our Telemetry Unit for the next twenty-four hours for close monitoring and will be transferred to a regular room around this time tomorrow."

"When can I see him?"

"Aw, sorry Kurt but Telemetry has a no visitor's policy."

"Oh." I looked down at the cup I was back to holding in disappointment.

"Lucky for you, you have a senior medical resident as a friend though."

My head shot back up, a wave of excitement rushing through me.

"But, let us let them do their job first alright? The first few hours would be critical. I'll take you in let's say a couple of hours? Take a break for now."

I nodded, understanding what is happening and just feeling grateful that Blaine could be so kind. He has already done too much.

"Do you need me to drive you home before I drive back to Westerville?"

"Are you kidding? The hospital is like an hour drive from your place, Blaine! Are you seriously going to drive back and forth just to pick me up? And have you even slept?"

Blaine's lips broke into a guilty grin before shaking his head.

"Well, you can hang out in my place." He offered.

"If that wouldn't creep you out or something." He added quickly.

"No it won't! Why would it?" A large group of noisy college girls walked in and it made a couple of heads turn. I just rolled my eyes and felt Blaine reach for my hand.

"We better go then, before you start making snarky comments about how loud college people could be too."

"Haha. Fine, Blaine Anderson." I said trying to act like I was offended but ended up with a chuckle myself. I pushed myself off my seat just as he did and walked out to the lot where his car was parked.

As Blaine explained on our drive, he had given up their old house as it was too big. After his father died, he convinced his mom to go back to the Philippines where she still had her siblings as he hated knowing she was all alone whilst he was busy at work and Cooper was never home.

We made a quick stop at a grocery store after I've talked him out of a hotdog sandwich lunch at the promise of a proper meal made by, yours truly. I knew he could never say no to my cooking and he looks like he's been living out of take outs for quite some time.

"So, New York? How's life in the big city?" He asked out of the blue while stirring at the sauce of our spaghetti Bolognese as I prepare the water for the pasta. I couldn't help the excitement that formed in my stomach at the thought. I have loved New York since the first time I got there and the soul searching may have been challenging but I've found fashion, everything fell into place.

"NYADA was wonderful. But as what you may have already heard, designing clothes has always been my calling."

"You are amazing, you know that? The first time I saw your face on a local paper, I just couldn't help beam with pride. You've come so far Kurt."

My heart warmed at the thought that he's been updating himself of my whereabouts and how much detail of my career he knew was flattering.

"You own a freaking clothes line, Kurt."

"It's nothing big. It's in its humble beginnings." I responded, a little embarrassed.

"Big enough to make me proud, make everyone around who loves you proud." His smile was so genuine I could actually feel tears well behind my eyes because of the warmth he was radiating.

"That's really nice of you, Blaine. Thank you." I walked over to where he was and held his face with both hands feeling the roughness of his stubble beneath the pads of my fingers. I felt his head move closer ever so slightly and for a moment I thought he was leaning in for a kiss. I instinctively closed my eyes and waited only to be surprised and slightly disappointed that he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Now. We don't want the pasta soggy do we?" He asked and I snapped out of my mini-fantasy in an instant.

"Oh! Right. Yeah. I'm on it."

We ate our lunch in silence with Blaine having a large green and black book entitles "Principles of Internal Medicine" splayed beside his plate.

"Sorry. I've got a lot of catching up to do." He said apologetically before flipping another page and I waved him off with my left hand.

"You look adorable being geeky like this." I said.

He laughed and looked up from what he is reading to meet my gaze.

"I guess you've always been attracted to the dork in me too."

"I must admit, I love you being all charismatic, singing and dancing and all. But when I heard you get straight A's, I actually found it sort of hot."

"Ooooh, a thing for the smart ones then, huh, Mr. Hummel."

I stuck my tongue out and we both broke out laughing. A few moments later, I decided to stand up and pick up the plates to let Blaine go about with his reading. He placed both hands on the table top about to get up himself but I shooed at him to just go on with what he was doing as I attend to the dishes.

"It's okay. I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Kurt."

It took me about fifteen minutes to finish with all the dishes and slightly scrub on the tiny stains around Blaine's sink before I walked back in to the dining area where I was surprised to find Blaine still seated on the chair but with his forehead rested against the book he was supposedly reading, fast asleep. I considered waking him up but the sight of him sleeping was stirring old memories I couldn't hold back. He's always looked younger when he was asleep and looking at him now is making me remember just how I had the same habit of staring at him back in high school. We'd hang out at his house and he'd doze off in the middle of an algebra review and I'd watch him. Funny thing is, he still ends up with an A and I would have to settle for a B. He was my handsome, smart, funny and talented boyfriend.

_-He used to be mine._

_-And now we are strangers._

My heart sank at the realization. Back then, when he admitted to cheating, I was just so angry and I was sure I'd never be able to forgive him. But by Christmas that same year, I also concluded that I'll probably never be able to forget him. We stayed friends, but as most friends (or lovers for that matter) that have a thousand miles in between them, we grew apart.

But now that our paths have crossed again, it's easy to say that I've missed him and a part of me have always longed for him. I've been on several partly real but usually short lived relationships and I have now just realized that I've always compared them to him.

He was the first person I've ever really loved and basing from the way my relationship keeps ending up a flop, he's probably the only person I can really love.

My dad used to tell me to just go with the flow; that things will end up exactly the way it was planned for me. That everything happens for a reason. Is this it then? Is this what my dad has always called _fate?_

I could have continued staring at Blaine forever, but my bladder had other ideas. So I pushed myself off the semi-squatting positioned I have assumed to stare at him and walked around the apartment in search of the washroom. I walked down a short hall perpendicular to the kitchen entrance where I found a bedroom presumably Blaine's with its door ajar. I took a peak after a quick glance towards the dining area just to be sure I haven't woken him up. He had a wooded table and a chair just beside his bed and a cork board on top of it, with neatly pinned notes and picture I can't really make out from where I was standing. I raised my hand to hold the knob but decided against opening the door further knowing he wouldn't be very pleased to learn that I've been snooping.

I found the bathroom at the end of the hall and I entered quickly unzipping my fly before I gently closed the door, feeling like my bladder was literally about to explode. While doing my thing, I decided to look around the tiny bathroom, trying to imagine how Blaine was in here. Beside the bowl was a sink with a glass and a toothbrush poised at its side like he used to, on top was a mirror fixed to what seems to be a medicine cabinet. Everything was clean enough to satisfy me I guess. I pulled on my zip and flushed the toilet before moving towards the sink to wash my hands. I checked my hair and face on the mirror and when I was satisfied, I started my short walk back to the main room.

When I stepped into the dining area, Blaine was no longer on the seat and his book was closed. I could hear him talking, probably on the phone and followed his voice to a small balcony beyond a glassed door that opened to the front of his building. He was indeed on the telephone but was caught off guard when I saw what he had between the index and middle fingers of his left hand.

He was holding a damn cigarette.

He must have felt my eyes on him as he turned around, looking as surprised as I was, he quickly looked away. I heard him concluding whatever conversation he was having and I braced myself for whatever it was he had to say to me.

"Sorry, I know you hated smoking since the day you were born. I've been trying to stop the urge till you're gone but I guess, I just didn't last that long." He explained apologetically. He dropped his hand on an ash tray where a couple of other butts were already placed to crush his present stick. He whiffed his other hand across the air in an effort to clear the smoke before looking at me with a sad smile.

"You did too." I said.

"Sorry?" Of course he didn't get it, I was practically mumbling to myself.

"You said your dad smoked and coughed too much it's disgusting."

His eyes just grew sadder.

"I know. It started back in college. I should have believed the ads when the said it was very hard to stop."

"Oh, Blaine…" I tried taking a step towards him but he stopped me with his words.

"Messed up, Kurt. Remember?" He said pointing to his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings**: domestic violence, smoking Blaine, quite a few medical stuff, minor (unnamed) character death

I've based the medical scene on personal practice. As what some of you may have established, I am not from the United States and protocol may be a little different. So bear with me. If there is anything you wish to correct, feel free to message me. Again, **REVIEWS**, anyone? If no one does, I'm no longer writing a next chapter! (of course I don't mean that but please? Reviews make me feel like someone actually likes/hates what I do. That my friends, is called '_Inspiration_")

The asterisks (*) mean there is an accompanying note at the bottom of the fic in case you want further explanation regarding the terms or the procedure. It is not exactly necessary to understand the plot for this chapter or the succeeding ones.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 5**

It was almost 8 o'clock in the evening when we arrived at the hospital. The Telemetry Unit was on the second floor, on the opposite direction of the Intensive Care Units and adjacent to what was labeled as the CV-Operating Room. Blaine explained along the way the Telemetry (or "Tele" as a shortcut) is being utilized as a Recovery Room for patients who have undergone any sort of angiography and that although the procedure has been proven safe and obviously less invasive than an open heart surgery, it still has its complications. I couldn't help the small smile playing on my lips listening to him being all doctor-y and smart in front of me. Forgive me, I really do find it sexy.

The security guard standing by the unit stood from his desk when he saw us approaching the glass doors but quickly recognized Blaine despite him wearing what I called "a really old" hoodie and sweats. Blaine, being as courteous as always gave him a smile and a nod before escorting me through the entrance. The inside was similar to that of the ICU – the same sliding doors per patient, the same bleeping monitors and the same heavy ambiance. There were only 6 cubicles in this unit and my dad was on the third. The first and last two were empty as well. On the fourth unit was an old ill-looking lady but I didn't really pay attention. I saw my father with his eyes closed just as when we stepped in front of his cubicle and passed to approach the nurse's station. Ellie was on the phone and her hair was a tangled mess. She wasn't smiling either but her eyes immediately lit up when Blaine knocked softly on the wooden counter to catch her attention. She waved a hand briefly before turning her attention back to the caller and turning the chart on her hand roughly.

"BP has been fluctuating over the past few hours. She's had several episodes of hypotension was noted to be tachypneic and having some DOB*. We've been trying to taper dopamine since this morning but BP keeps dropping. Her output's aren't looking good either. She's also desaturation, distended neck veins, subcostal retractions, bilateral crackles, abdominal breathing. Yes, Doctor. Of course. I will. I'll update you. Thank you, Doctor. Goodnight."

She groaned loudly after hanging up running two hands through her already tangled blond hair.

"Dr. Watson's patient has been giving me a hard time since her trans-out from ICU. " She whined and from beside me, I heard Blaine chuckle.

"Well, I've told him she'd be a handful out of intensive care." He was leaning against the counter with his gaze focused on the old woman settled on the bed in Tele 4. She was breathing heavily with her back bent forward and a facemask set covering her nose and her cheeks.

"I'll have to intubate." Ellie said before standing up and walking towards the cubicle. The nurses behind her moved too, probably gathering the necessary materials needed in whatever it was they had to do.

"I would say, stay benign_**_. But I guess that's not really happening now is it?" Blaine tried to suppress his teasing laugh but failed and I couldn't help my own chuckle when I saw Ellie's hand smack him hard on the arm before she walked further towards her patient with two nurses walking right behind her.

"We better stay out of their way." Blaine whispered ushering me towards my dad's cubicle. He dragged the sliding glass door to a close to dampen the gradually loudening noise from outside before settling on the couch on the far end of the room while I took the chair that was right beside my father's bed.

"Hey you." He said groggily.

"Hey." I said with my voice getting caught in my throat. I know Blaine has explained that my dad's out of danger now but still, I can't help but feel scared. I just almost lost him, _again_.

"Thought visitors weren't allowed 'ere?" he asked looking around curiously before settling on Blaine's seated figure.

"Where are the kids?" He asked through slurred speech and I couldn't help but scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"GRANDKIDS." He reiterated whilst raising his left hand on the air and at the same time dozing off.

I stifled a laugh. My dad is pretty stoned right now.

"It's probably the anesthesia. Hopefully, it'd wear off completely by tomorrow." Blaine said from where he was seated, probably sensing my worry and an uncomfortable smile forming on his face. I was surprised when my dad popped an eye open again.

"Aren't you guys like, married?" I felt the blood rise up my neck and cheeks at the question. Where was my dad getting all these ideas?

"No, dad. We aren't." I heard Blaine rise from his seat and walk towards me, a warm hand finding its place on my shoulder.

"Thought you were? You were going to ask him." He said turning to Blaine, a wide questioning expression on his face.

"No, I haven't, sir."

"But will soon?" He insisted. Blaine laughed.

"Probably not. I'll take him out for dinner first."

"Makes sense, kiddo." He said before he started snoring again. I shook my head, a smile on my lips as I looked up to Blaine in disbelief.

"What have you been giving him?!"

"He probably won't remember it, Kurt." He replied defensively raising both hands in the air. After the laughing has died down, I leaned over my dad's bed to kiss him on the forehead. Just as I was pulling away, I heard the sliding door open. Blaine and I turned around to see who it was and saw one of the senior nurse's peak inside with an apologetic smile already forming on her face.

"Dr. Anderson? Dr. Miller was asking if you could come help her. It's kind of an emergency."

"But I'm not on duty." Blaine tried to protest but Ellie's face suddenly appeared from beside the nurse.

"Please? Spot O2's at 60's. They are bagging now. I've tried intubating, TWICE. Please try? Before I call on Pulmo? Please?"***

I saw Blaine shake his head a couple of times but though reluctant, he turned to look at me for a second before following Ellie to the adjacent cubicle. Out of curiosity, I decided to sneak a peek, watching Blaine as he positioned himself at the head part of the bed and with a metal instrument on his hand.

"Bag please." He instructed the male nurse and looked at the monitor. The blue number that kept blinking started rising from 70% until it finally reached 100%. He then asked the same nurse to pull away as he inserted the scope as he called it with a yellow light on its tip into the woman's mouth before reaching out his free hand to the lady nurse on his other side.

"Tube please."

The woman beside him handed him a plastic tube which he inserted into the patient's mouth swiftly before straightening up. The man nurse (yes I don't really know how else I could refer to them) quickly replaced what I have now established to be the "bag" and started pressing on it. Blaine grabbed a stethoscope that was handed to him and pressed the instrument on various spots on the lady's chest.

"I'm in." He declared watching the patient's oxygen saturation rise and stabilized at 98%. Ellie squealed before clapping her hands happily and pulling Blaine for a hug. I remained pinned to my spot, quite impressed.

Just a few minutes later, the alarms started beeping again and I heard him say in quite a loud, urgent voice.

"She's coding. Get the cart in here!"

I figured, by coding, he meant her heart has stopped. I've encountered it once at the Intensive Care back when I was checking up on my dad and it wasn't a pleasant sight. The fright got the better of me and I decided to move back to my dad's room and closed the door behind me.

About half an hour later, I was shaken awake by an exhausted looking Blaine who whispered that it was time to leave. I turned to look at my dad before nodding my head and rising up. I felt a similar hand being placed at the small of my back before being guided out of the unit. I risked a quick glance at Tele 4 and saw what appeared to be a body, now covered up to the head with a white sheet. I guess it isn't too hard to conclude what happened, right? I felt my body tremble and Blaine didn't miss it either but being the gentleman that he was, he pulled me closer to himself.

"It happens, Kurt."

"I know. It's just that, she was alive, like an hour ago!"

He didn't respond this time, but pulled me in tighter against his body. Outside, I spotted an open coffee shop and asked Blaine if he wanted a cup. After agreeing, he offered to get the car while I ordered two cups to-go and hop in once he drives by.

I hurried inside, slightly awoken by the strong scent of brewed coffee. Luckily, there was only one person in line and I took my place just behind her. Her blond hair was turned into a neat bun and if she hasn't turned around, I wouldn't have recognized her.

"Hey."

"Ellie! Hi."

"Sorry about stealing Blaine earlier."

I shook my head to tell her I didn't mind.

"I think I quite liked the view, so don't worry. It was like a scene lifted off of Grey's Anatomy."

"It is, isn't it? Blaine's just awesome at most of what he does."

I heard the click of the cash register and Ellie stepped aside as I walked forward. The barista took my order and asked me to move on to the next counter to claim my cups. I spotted Ellie's blond head on a nearby table and after retrieving my order and still with no signs of Blaine; I decided to take the empty seat in front of her.

We chatted for a bit, she's an easy girl. Our conversation just kept flowing and I decided that I like her. As a friend of course, you know what I mean! Ten minutes later, I started thinking about where Blaine could be and just as I turned to face the entrance to the shop, I heard Ellie make a disapproving sound.

"I can't believe it! He's here again!" She exclaimed looking outside the glass window into the parking lot. I followed her gaze to see Blaine standing with a taller, bigger man, engaged in some sort of serious conversation. Blaine's lips were curved into a frown and he didn't seem to be listening to whatever it was the other man was saying.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"It's Danny. Blaine's ex. They lived together through most of college but Blaine finally left him just before starting med school."

"Finally left him meaning?" I pressed further. Ellie looked at me for a couple of seconds probably thinking about whether she could trust me or not.

"He was an Arts Major, met Blaine in a university party and they instantly clicked. After three months, I was surprised to hear they were moving in together."

I remained silent as I watched her pained expression as she formulated her next sentence.

"Took us a while to notice, but Blaine started skipping classes. We caught him smoking. But he was basically still the same old funny, charismatic guy, you know? Not to mention that he was still excelling in class. But one day, he appeared in class after skipping for a week with a black eye and a lacerated lip. Took me a while, but finally admitted that Danny was hitting him."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Blaine isn't the type people can just take advantage of. He was tough, he was my pillar, he gave me courage and he always knew what to do. So how could that have happened?

"For a while, he made it sound like he deserved getting hit. But in the end, I've finally yelled enough to beat some sense into him and he walked away."

I saw Blaine turn our way and saw me looking right at him. His frown just grew grimmer at the realization that Ellie and I are probably gossiping around him. I'm not sure what he was saying but it appears like they are wrapping up their conversation.

"Danny is a sore topic to him okay? That psycho's been stalking him since we graduated Medical School."

I nodded my understanding and grabbed our quickly cooling cups just as Blaine turned on his heel towards the store. I met him by the entrance where he reached for his cup before nodding towards his car that was parked a couple of yards away. I followed dumbly, without any idea what to ask anyway. I even allowed him to open the passenger door for me and slipped on to my seat absentmindedly.

"Blaine…"

After a few deep breaths and just as Blaine has settled into his seat, I suddenly coughed his name out. I watched his hand grip on the steering wheel tightly but he didn't respond.

"Ellie said that…"

"Don't. Alright? Just don't." He said cutting me mid-sentence.

"I can't drive you back to Lima. I'm sorry. I haven't slept and it's my fault we had to stay at the hospital longer than necessary. There's a hotel just a few miles ahead or you can stay at my place, I have a spare room if you're okay with it." He mumbled rapidly. I felt a part of my heart constrict at how uneasy he looked and hated myself for having no idea how to handle Blaine being this vulnerable.

"Your place would be fine. I don't want you driving around in this state." I assured him.

He nodded and started his engine. Just before he pulled out of the lot, he picked out a cigarette from a pack he apparently had on his hoodie pocket and lit it up. That just made my heart sink a little lower.

"I'll explain. Just… just not today, okay?"

_A few side notes I find necessary:_

_(*)DOB = difficulty of breathing_

_(**)Stay benign =I'm not sure if you guys would get it. But in my hospital, we say it meaning for the patients not to be bothersome for the rest of the night. That hopefully nothing bad would happen, or that we could get some sleep. _

_(***)Okay, I'm not even sure why I'm explaining myself. But just to be sure you get it, the patient is desaturating, meaning she is having trouble breathing on her own and needs some sort of assisted ventilation. That's why they are intubating. For the meantime, since Ellie has failed, someone is bagging (ambubagging) as a means to help her breath momentarily. She asked Blaine to try first prior to calling on Pulmo (Pulmonology) since that's how it works in our institution. Once the residents fail at placing the tube, they refer to the fellows of Pulmonology to give it a try. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry it took me too long. I'm not even sure I can say I was busy. Coz I wasn't. Well, I'm supposedly keeping myself busy reviewing, but who cares? At least Dr. Blaine is catching up with his studying, because I'm not!

Again, may I say, **REVIEWS** mean the world to me. So I am here to beg. Please leave me a one?

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 6**

The car ride back to Blaine's place was awfully quiet. I tried opening my mouth to say something to break the uncomfortable atmosphere but decided against it each time, afraid to make things even worse. My cup was already cold in my hand and Blaine's remained untouched in the holder. His window was opened a bit to allow the smoke from his second stick to fly out. I tried concentrating on the road and not on the sad image of him smoking. He used to hate that stuff, probably more than I did. I've met his father a couple of times and he was a grey lipped, intimidating man reeking with the smell of expensive cigarettes and perfume. Blaine never hid the reason why he detested the habit so much, but here he is, with the 'death stick' in between his lips.

I felt him step on the brakes at a red light and heard a big sad sigh escape his lips. I turned just in time to see him lower his head against his knuckles resting on the steering wheel, looking defeated. Instinctively, I reached out my hand and rubbed comforting circles on his back and he responded with a shiver. A few more seconds and I heard a whimper. I leaned in closer to whisper him soothing words to calm him down as his body continued to tremble and finally release a sob.

"It's okay. I'm right here." I said. An impatient honk sounded from outside and we both turned to see that the light has turned green. Blaine inhaled deeply and rubbed a fist against his face to wipe away tears before he shifted gear and drove forward. He lit another cigarette but he never said a word.

It took us another half an hour to reach his place. We parked and stepped out of the car. By this time, the silence was too deafening and I knew I had to say something.

"That guy, who is he?" I opted to play dumb rather than admit that I've heard gossip from his best friend. His body stiffened immediately, making him pause for a second while checking his car doors.

"He's a guy I used to go out with. But we haven't been in a couple of years. He's nobody."

"Ellie said…" His head turned quickly, meeting my eyes, he gave me a slightly annoyed look.

Slip of tongue. _Damn._

"Whatever Ellie said was probably an over-exaggerated version of what really happened. But it's nothing."

"You cannot be this upset over nothing, Blaine!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing means I don't want to talk about it, Kurt." He turned around and started walking towards the building entrance and I quickly followed feeling frustrated by the fact that he's shutting me out.

_He's not your boyfriend, you haven't seen each other in years! _– I kept whispering myself as I walked the last few feet to catch up with Blaine. Again, we took the stairs briskly in silence. By the time we reached the fourth floor where his unit was, I was sticky with sweat and Blaine was slightly panting. If he was feeling short of breath, he paid no attention to it. Pulling his keys from his jeans pocket, he entered the apartment without saying a word and stepped aside to let me in.

He remained quiet and it physically hurts to know that inside, he's closing on being a complete emotional mess. I watched him from the living room as he flicked on a couple of light switches to illuminate the house and followed him as he walked the narrow hallway towards his room. Inside, I saw him grab a couple of blankets and a pillow from his bed before walking out to the last door on the hall which I assumed was the spare room he was referring to. I followed wordlessly.

I reached out a hand to grab the knob as his were full from the blankets and pillow he was carrying. He nodded his thanks and moved inside. The room was simple, with a single bed, a bedside table, lamp and wide windows covered with white curtains. The slight buzz of the night traffic could also be heard. Blaine laid the things on his arms over the bed and looked at me.

"You must be exhausted so you better rest. The bathroom is on the opposite side of the hall, there's an extra toothbrush inside the medicine cabinet if you need one. Food's in the fridge, coffee in the cupboard. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving me to myself.

After a few minutes, I grabbed the towel from the pile he has left on the bed and decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. I was caught off guard when he showed up just beside my door and I yelped. He was already in an old gray shirt and boxers and he looked surprised himself.

"Sorry. Clothes. I forgot to give you clothes to change in."

"Oh. Right. Thank you." I said, still stunned. I took the clothes from him and felt a small shudder run down my spine when our hands briskly brushed against each other.

"Goodnight again, Kurt."

"You too." I said before heading towards the bathroom. The toothbrush was where Blaine said it would be and having none of my moisturizing products with me, I decided to shuffle through what he has. Of course, his things aren't as extensive as mine, but I suppose my face would survive a night. Fifteen minutes later, I walked out to see the hall empty and Blaine's door closed. I walked inside the guest room and decided to get some sleep myself.

I was awoken a few hours later by the sound of a speeding motorcycle outside and I groaned heavily because of the sound and then got even more irritated when I felt the need to pee. I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and sat up before running a hand through my now messy, un-styled bed hair. A full minute probably passed before I felt like I can walk my way out to the bathroom.

Once I opened the bedroom door, I heard the faint sound of the stereo from the living room and the dining room lights were turned on. With my bladder suddenly forgotten, I walked towards the area barefooted and careful not to make a sound. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Blaine, with the same textbook he had earlier and with his forehead against it on the table once again. One thing different though was that on his right hand, he was holding a green highlighter which has by now drawn a few silly lines on the page he was supposedly reading. I'm not sure what got into me, but I took the empty chair right beside him and quietly sat down to watch him while he slept. I leaned in lower, resting my chin on my hand to study him closer. He had his glasses on, a bit of stubble forming around his lips, similar creases around his eyes that appear deeper when he smiles and a linear scar on the left side of his forehead that I have never seen before. Trust me, it's new. I've stared at him enough times while he slept in the time we've had together to know everything. Before I knew it, my other hand has reached out to gently touch the scar and I quickly withdrew it when his eyes popped open.

Blaine sat straight up, the highlighter dropping to the floor, clearly as surprised as I was. He raised a hand to adjust his glasses and blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep from his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

He smiled a bit, mostly to himself and I felt relieved.

"Old habits die hard huh?"

I flushed a deep red, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He has commented about my silly obsession of watching him sleep enough in the past and has told me hundreds of times that he finds it weird but at the same time endearing.

"I was on my way to the bathroom!" I said defensively.

"Which was right across from your room, Kurt." He teased, the lines around his eyes already deepening.

"Huh." At loss for any more snarky replies, I stood up and went to pee.

Inside the bathroom, I took my time to manage the brown mop of hair the best I could with a little water and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves. I'm not even sure why I'm feeling so nervous! When I returned, Blaine was holding a cup of coffee and was once again seated in front of his book.

"Coffee?" He offered. I shook my head. I've had enough coffee in a day and one more cup and I'd probably die of tremors.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked, curious while taking the seat I had previously sat on.

Blaine laughed a bit raising his head from what he was reading to remove his glasses and to face me. He pressed his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, looking exhausted.

"I have a lot of catching up to do. Our In-service exam will be in two weeks. I have slept a bit, but my mind keeps nagging at me to start reading."

"You would have aced it, no matter what."

He smiled.

"I did last year. Hopefully, I'd do it again. That will assure me of a slot in the fellowship program."

"More training?! How many more years? I mean, even doctors have to graduate at one point, right?"

"I'm almost done with my three years of residency. Next year, if all works well, I'll start my three year fellowship in Pulmonology and Intensive Care."

"Jesus, it does take forever doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

We fell silent for a couple of minutes but Blaine never did turn back to his book. He was staring off into space, in deep thought. Mentally, I was weighing on whether to open up the conversation about Danny again. But Blaine's already in a lighter mood and I guess I just didn't want to ruin it.

Blaine finished his cup and then turned to look at me.

"He's the only one I've ever been with since we broke up."

I was relieved. At least, I didn't have to start the conversation.

"Ellie said he hit you."

"He did, and I let him. He may have been wrong, but I've had my shortcomings too."

"Why didn't you walk away?" I had to ask. Blaine was never the helpless type.

"'Coz I felt like I deserved it? When I met Danny, he swept me off my feet. He was funny, smart, talented, charismatic and bold. I was in a low part of my life. My dad hates me, I was taking a major I didn't like and hell, I was lonely. When he told me he loved me, I believed it. He filled the emptiness in me and although the alarms in my head were yelling at me to slow down, I ignored them." I could feel the strain in his words in an effort to keep his voice straight but his eyes showed enough of his pain.

"We went into things too quickly. The sex, the moving in. My dad wasn't too happy but I didn't care. He even threatened to disown me. But I didn't really give a shit, I felt like Danny could be my everything." He looked away just as his eyes filled with tears. He closed them for a moment and a single drop rolled down his face which he quickly wiped away.

"The first time he slapped me, he told me it was my fault. And I believed him. The next couple of times he did it, I thought of it as karma. It didn't have to make sense; I was being punished for being a bad person, an awful son and for being nothing but a disappointment. I'm not even sure what really ticked him off. Sometimes, he'd come home drunk and just pull me out of bed just to hit me. I never searched for answers, I never wanted an explanation. At the back of my head, I just kept thinking: whatever higher power there is, he must really hate me." Blaine's left hand slowly reached for the scar on his forehead as he recalled a memory.

"But thanks to my friends, I finally came to my senses when one day, he hit me too hard. Ellie had been tough but she was patient. She told me I deserved better and after a million repetitions, I guess I finally believed her."

"I was living in a dark place centered on self-pity and self-loathe. I guess back then, I just didn't really care what happened to me. I felt like I was floating into space, living a pointless life. I've lost hope in a better life. I was depressed. I was a fucking mess! But Ellie helped me pick myself back up again. Medical school started and the demanding schedule kept me busy. By the time I graduated, I knew I finally found my place."

"Why is he still bothering you? Last night, at the parking lot, I saw you talking to him."

"He shows up every now and then. But it doesn't matter what he says. I'm not getting back together with him."

"He still scares you doesn't he?" I had to ask. That creep scared me before I even knew what he did.

"Yes, he does." Fear. It was written all over his face and I felt the need to comfort him. Blaine stood up for me when my world scared me shitless and I wanted to do the same for him.

"He isn't going to go anywhere near you again, okay?" I reached out both of my hands and held each side of his face locking our gazes.

"I won't let him. Ellie won't let him. But most importantly, you won't let him." I felt the tears form behind my own lids as I said it. But I meant every word.

Blaine smiled through a sob that broke through his lips and leaned closer.

"How could you, after so many years, still know the right words to say?" I didn't trust my voice. So I pulled him closer _and kissed him._

_-It's because after all this time, I guess I still love you. _

Blaine was caught off guard but in no way resisted. A second later, I felt him kiss back.

That was when I felt the familiar tingle when we kiss.

_-This used to be home._

_-This still is home._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I am raising the rating to M for sensitive issues tackled in this story. This is a very heavy chapter (Blangst hurts too good!) with a couple of warnings. Don't continue on reading if you are feeling uncomfortable. Blaine's past would be shown here as a dream sequence and I temporarily shifted the early part of this chapter to his point of view. It is in italics and when I do shift POVs, it will be stated and the italics will be gone.

**Warnings:** descriptive scenes of battery and assault, attempted non-con, suggestions of past non-con, domestic violence

**I WARNED YOU!**

Anyway, if you do decide to continue reading, please leave a **review**? It would mean the world to me. To all the kind people who have done so in the past chapters, I am extremely grateful! Seriously, the reason I'm writing now (instead of studying) is because of you!

**Just to answer some questions:**

**Ilikerandomthingssodontjudgeme: **I'mthinking, college, senior year.

**CrissColferIka: **some doctors opt to go into fellowship after they graduate residency. This is particularly important in the Internal Medicine grads. That's how they become Cardiologists, Pulmonologists, Allergologists, Rheumatologists, -the list could go on. In simple terms, they are taking a sub-specialty.

**Disclaimer: **

Montefiore Medical Center, New York does have a Pulmonary Medicine Fellowship Program, but I am not a part of it. I just Googled for a place where I can probably put Blaine and here it is! Also, I own nothing but my angsty imagination.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 7**

**_~Blaine's POV ~ Flashback/Dream Sequence~_**

_"Blaine, baby, I need you to get up."_

_I could smell the reek of alcohol and immediately knew Danny was drunk even before I opened my eyes. I felt my chest tighten and my fear rise. As much as I wanted to acknowledge his presence, I couldn't get myself to move. So I remained still, very still._

_"I need you baby. Please wake up."_

_The lump in my throat just grew bigger. I knew what's about to come._

_"I told you to get the fuck up, Blaine! When I say I need you to do something, you do it okay?"_

_He was screaming on my face and all I could do was to shut my eyes tighter. I felt his weight hover over my supine body and I could sense the warmth of his breath against my cheek. My heart was racing. He started kissing me along the jaw and I tried to stay as still as I can; - A lick here and there, a small nip against my earlobe. I couldn't get myself to push him away. I wasn't up for any of this. But still._

_He had his hands under my shirt and he was hungrily sucking at my neck when he noticed how motionless I was being. My eyes were open by then and when he looked up to see what's up, I met his gaze in cold silence. Danny had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen but right then; his stare wasn't from someone I knew. They were smoky with alcohol and his pupils were dilated from whatever illegal drug it was he had taken in. Anger started replacing the emptiness in his eyes and he swiftly pulled himself up._

_"I'm really not up to this, Dan." I tried reasoning. But if it were possible, he only became angrier._

_"I just told you I need you. How selfish can you get?" He was yelling. I was trying to put up a tough front, but I cringed._

_"I'm not letting you do this. Not again. Jesus, Dan. I'm not your fucking whore! You were gone like what, two days? You can't just show up in the middle of the night and expect me to pull my pants down for you! Can't you see how belittling this is? We don't talk, we fight on the rare times that we do, you don't go to your classes, you don't go home, you're always angry, you're obsessed over getting what you want, you hit me when you don't. You're a fucking mess and you're trying to take me down with you." I propped myself against my elbows and looked at him straight in the eye trying to look for a clue as to whether I got into the sensible part of him or not. But I found nothing. I know it's a bad idea to push him like this, but I've had enough._

_He raised a hand and I knew what was coming next. The sting of the slap didn't even register as painful anymore. I felt empty._

_"It's not going to work. You're not beating a blowjob out of me this time."_

_"You could be such a fucking bitch!" His face was flushed with anger and he started slapping me again and again. The pain finally started to sink in and I decided to protect myself by swinging my arm in front of me to block the blows. But Danny was a good few inches bigger and about thirty pounds more muscular. Not to mention the disadvantage brought about my position. I wasn't exactly succeeding in fighting back._

_When he realized he was not hitting me hard enough, he curled his right hand to a tight fist and punched me square on the jaw, then once on the side of my head where I felt my skin split, before following it quickly with a hit on the gut. It blew the air right out of me and I instinctively doubled up. But he never stopped. He kept hitting and hitting. He was also cursing. He called me an ungrateful asshole, that I would be nothing without him, he told me I was selfish, I believe I heard him say I was a fucking whore, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I started asking myself. Maybe he was right?_

_By the time I pulled myself out of my own thoughts, I was prone on the floor and with blood filling my mouth and a painful gash on my left forehead. I felt the bed shift as Danny followed me down. I heard his fly open and turned my head just in time to see him briefly stroke himself, a triumphant smile across his face. He was tugging on my sweatpants, clearly aroused by my incapability to fight back. He has done this not just once in the past and I have given up trying to stop the attack. But not this time, enough is enough._

_I coughed out the blood that has pooled in my mouth and struggled to kick him away. I turned my torso so that I was lying on my back and raised a leg. I didn't have much strength left in me, but I pulled my right leg towards me and kicked him the best I could right on the groin. He hollowed in pain and fell on the floor. I quickly pulled myself up and raised my pants before scrambling to my feet and running towards the bedroom door. I made it halfway down the stairs when I felt him grab on my shirt. Losing my balance, I felt my small frame slam against his chest before being pushed against the rail. I was being bent backwards painfully on my hips and I felt like I was going to fall. But Danny had a firm grip on my shirt collar with his left hand and he was choking me with his right. I started seeing dark circles block my vision and I could see his mouth moving without hearing a sound. I was losing consciousness and I knew I needed help. Fast._

_"Open up, this is the police!"_

_"This is your fucking fault you bitch!" Dan glared angrily at me. Alarm was written all over his face. His eyes were restless and he kept glancing towards our front door. _

_-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I felt like saying. _

_I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Fear was flooding my body and I felt the tears start to swell behind my eyes. I'm not even sure what I'm sorry about. Why do I feel like this is as much as my fault as it was his? Why am I feeling like I've brought everyone around me down? His grip tightened against my neck before he decided to throw me off the rest of the steps. The last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness was my own head thumping loudly against our wooden floor. _

**Kurt's POV~**

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Blaine's tearful sobs pulled me out of my dreamless sleep. I saw him curled on himself with his back towards me. As sleep left me, I recalled what has happened in the last couple of hours and realized I was indeed on his bed, gratefully completely clothed. I pulled the blanket a bit to warm myself up and turned to hold his trembling frame. I gently shook him in an attempt to wake him, but his sobs just grew louder and he started thrashing around.

"Blaine!" I said, louder than intended.

"Wake up, it's just a nightmare. It's okay. It's okay, I'm right here." His eyelids flew open and it frantically scanned the room. By this time he was in my arms and I was stroking through his hair.

"It's okay." I repeated. His body relaxed and I felt his breathing begin to even out.

"Nightmare." He whispered.

"Yes, it was nothing but a bad dream."

"I haven't had a nightmare in years."

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered. He flinched, hesitation written all over his face. He remained silent and purposely avoided my gaze.

"It was just a stupid memory."

"It was about Danny wasn't it?"

"Yes." His eyes turned glassy as a new set of tears formed and I watched him swallow hard before he turned his back on me again. I spooned him closer and was glad when he didn't try to pull back. I continued to stroke his hair in an effort to give him comfort and I felt a shiver run through his small frame and before I realized what it was, felt a hint of anger started to rise inside my chest.

"I used to have dreams of the last time he hit me. W-when he almost killed me. I haven't had one in a couple of years, probably due to therapy and because I got too preoccupied with my work."

"Ssssh. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"It was so bad, Kurt. I feel so ashamed of what I allowed him to do. I couldn't even bring myself to admit it to Ellie. I never realized that the memory is still here and that on a day like today, it can come back and bite me in the ass." He said, his left hand mindlessly grazing over his temple scar before slowly rubbing against the rest of his forehead.

"He wanted to have sex with me. God, he was awful when he was drunk. He has this way of making me feel so worthless, dirty and used. So, I said no. That made him go nuts. I had to kick him in the groin just so I could run. H-he beat me up so bad our neighbors had to call the police when they heard all the screaming. D-Danny, he climbed out our fire exit in an attempt to escape. The police said he fell from the 2nd floor exit and sprained his ankle. They arrested him in the alley. I woke up in the hospital and I was lucky to only have a concussion, a lacerated wound on my head and lower lip, a sprained wrist and a couple of bruised ribs."

I remained silent, mainly because I had no idea what to say. But I was glad he kept talking.

"My parents came to see me. You should have seen my dad's face. He was so disappointed in me! H-He said that he warned me, that he told me Danny was no good. Feeling defensive, I told him to fuck off. I told him to stop acting like he gives a shit and to stop taking over my life. I screamed at him saying I never wanted to see him again."

Blaine has started sobbing again. His pain was lingering all over the room and I felt my own tears run down my face.

"That was the last thing I ever told him. The last time he saw me, I had black eyes and a swollen lip because I was too fucking weak to defend myself. I looked like a damn failure. I have proven him right. I was nothing but a mistake."

"That's not true. He loved you, Blaine."

"Maybe he did, but there's no knowing that now, right?"

I fell silent again. Instead, I shifted my hand from his head to start rubbing small circles on his back and allowed him to cry a bit more. A few minutes later, I felt his breathing start to even out and realized that he has drifted back to sleep. The digital clock on his bedside said it was 5.35AM and the sun hasn't even begun to rise yet. But I'm no longer sleepy so I continued to rub his back and tried to remain as still as possible. Half an hour later, my arm started cramping so I slowly pushed him off, careful as so I would not wake him. I massaged on it a bit to let the blood flow before I slowly sat up. I decided to get up and probably start on breakfast.

I stood up and looked around his room. It was as neat as his old room, a couple of thick textbooks were stacked on a shelf by the door, his table had some smaller books piled and an open one, with an orange highlighter placed on top. I walked closer towards the table to eye the pinned photos. The corkboard looked very similar to the one he used to have in high school with a couple of pictures of him with people I don't know. There was one of him in a yellow toga and a medal around his neck. Mr. Anderson was beaming proudly behind him as he received his diploma. One was a magazine cut out of his brother, Cooper too. At the bottom right was a pamphlet about the Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine Fellowship Program in Montefiore Medical Center, New York. Pulling it off its pin, another piece of paper fell off. It was a small newspaper clipping that looked a bit old.

I would recognize that clip at any given day.

It was the article regarding the launch of KH Unlimited, my clothesline. Unfolding the clipping, I saw my photograph, a huge smile across my face, probably because that was the biggest day of my life.

_-Of course he cared. He never actually stopped. _

It got me thinking about the reason why Blaine wanted to continue his training in New York but quickly shook it off. I do not want to get ahead of myself.

Suddenly, a feeling of longing filled my heart. The reason why we lost touch all those years is beyond me. But like I've said, distance makes people grow apart. It was inevitable.

_-But he never forgot._

A strange but at the same time familiar heat filled my body as I turned to look at his sleeping figure. Suddenly, the sense of responsibility to take care of him felt stronger. I moved closer to his side of the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"There's no way I'm letting that asshole near you again, Blaine. Ever."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **An update, wahey! Fairly light. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 8**

It took me about an hour and a half to finish making the pancakes and some bacon I found inside Blaine's fridge. I then proceeded to set the table for two. Since Blaine hasn't gotten up yet, I decided to walk around his apartment and out of habit, tidy the place up a bit. There really wasn't much to pick up anyway. Blaine was a neat person himself and it shows through how organized his books and CDs were, how his counter surfaces appeared to be dustless, his laundry basket was close to empty and there wasn't a single dirty dish on the sink. I couldn't help but smile- this was one of the many reasons why I've always been so fond of him.

In his small living room was a small flat screen TV and a PlayStation console that looks like it hasn't been played in ages. There were several framed photographs on the side some of which were familiar from his corkboard back at his old house but most were of people I don't know. There was one of Blaine and Ellie in scrubs and white coats, one of Blaine in a toga and another one of him and his mom. I couldn't help but notice the slight glint of sadness that was so obvious in his features. He has changed a lot from the last time I really saw him, of course he's grown up, just like I did. But there used to be a contagious feeling of warmth radiating out of him that's been there from the first time I met him which is now missing. He's become a sullen, hostile stranger to me and it hurts to even think that I may never get the old Blaine back.

_-Shit. Where did that come from?_ I caught myself mid-thought.

_-So, I want him back now?_ After one kiss and a sad story? I shook my head vigorously to get rid of the image. I didn't want to get too ahead of myself. I didn't want to assume. I may have reading the situation wrongly, Blaine was in a vulnerable state and he may have not pulled away from the kiss, but he may not have liked it either, right? None of what happened could have really mattered. To clear my thoughts, I decided to walk away from the photos and proceeded to inspect the rest of the apartment. His CD collection proves that his taste in music hasn't changed at all. I turned the stereo on and allowed the soft music fill the room. Satisfied, I made my way back to the kitchen just in time to see a freshly showered Blaine walking out of his room.

"Hi." He said, smiling warmly.

"Morning. Breakfast.?" I replied turning slightly to show him the table and the food.

His smile grew warmer and for a second I thought it reached his eyes. They were still slightly puffy from all the crying he has done but I decided not to mention anything. He walked towards the living room and grabbed his glasses before taking the seat beside me.

"Ellie called."

I stopped midair on my way to lift the plate of pancakes. Suddenly, a big lump in my throat was preventing me from responding.

"Your dad will be discharged tomorrow."

A wave of relief rushed through me and a huge smile broke through my lips.

"That's very good. Thank you, for everything."

I proceeded with the plate and placed two pancakes on Blaine's. He gave me a small smile in thanks.

"He's being transferred to a regular room this afternoon. I can drive you to the hospital so that you could see him."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks again, Blaine."

"No worries. I'm glad to be of help."

After we ate, I helped him clear the table and the dishes before I excused myself for a quick shower. Blaine allowed me to browse through his wardrobe for some decent change of clothes. In the end, I had to settle for a fitted dark green shirt and my own jeans I had worn yesterday. I couldn't help but snort when he offered me a rainbow stripped pair of socks but took it anyway. Reusing the ones I had on yesterday just wasn't an option.

I took a long shower and did the most out of the facial products Blaine has. He wasn't one for vanity, but his face didn't need much anyways. Mine, on the other hand, needs a personalized routine that I have established myself over the years just to prevent a breakout. Sighing deeply, I wished for my face to survive a couple more hours.

When I returned to the living room, Blaine was just finishing a conversation with someone at the door. On his hand was a newly dry-cleaned pair of tux.

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

He closed the door and was surprised to see me leaning against the door frame at the opposite end of the room.

"Going anywhere special?" I asked, curious.

"It's just for a small party the hospital to celebrate us winning in some research."

"Couldn't be small if you are wearing a tux, right?"

"They are awarding some residents from different fields who wrote the studies."

He was blushing and fidgety, it was cute. So I asked further.

"Are you one of them?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

Blaine avoided my gaze and started playing with the edges of the plastic wrapped around his tuxedo.

"Blaine! That's huge! You did mention you are like one of best right? What did you win?"

"It's nothing really. Just some sort of contest for medical residents around the country."

"Did you place?"

He snorted.

"Yeah. I came in first."

"I told you! HUGE!" I exclaimed. His blush just got deeper.

"Who are you taking with you?"

"No one, actually. I told you, it's not a big deal."

"It so is! Blaine, you are about to be honored as one of the best medical residents in the country! This isn't something you attend by yourself! We should celebrate!"

I bit my tongue just after I realized how the word _we_ slipped out of my mouth. Blaine's head shot up as well, obviously surprised himself. It was followed by a full minute of awkward silence, neither of us with an idea what to say.

Blaine bit on his lip, looking hesitant. I watched him take a deep breath probably gathering a bit of courage before speaking.

"Would you uhm, want to accompany me?"

I smiled. But before I could reply he quickly spoke again.

"I mean, not as a date or anything. It would be boring as hell, I have to admit. It'd be really weird having to attend it alone. Everyone would be bringing their families or someone special at least. I was going to bring Ellie, but she's on duty that night."

I walked the few feet towards him and held him by the shoulders.

"Shhh. Hey, this isn't something you should celebrate alone. Plus, you know I'll never turn down an opportunity to dress up, right?"

"I'm warning you now, it might get pretty boring."

"Then we'll just find a way to entertain ourselves." I said but quickly regretted it when Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Not in that way, you pervert!" I said slapping his arm. He broke out into a feat of laughter and I followed quickly.

"Well, they are awarding me ten grand for the paper. Let's say, I accept the check, have some pictures taken then we skip. I was serious when I told your dad I wanted to take you out for dinner."

"I'd love that." I said, feeling the warmth creep up from my neck to my cheeks.

"It'd be on Wednesday. You won't be on your way to New York yet?"

"Don't worry. I'll be staying until the end of next week to get my dad settled."

"Then, I guess I'll be picking you up at six?"

"Wednesday. It's a date." I replied, a warm smile forming on both of our faces.

We spent the rest of the morning chatting about what I can wear and a bit on our jobs. I learned that Blaine had to go on duty every three days and that he has this Sunday as his day-off so he doesn't need to go to the hospital. I told him about my plans on expanding my clothesline and the possibility of opening a shop here in Ohio. The conversation was easy and light as it had always been with him. He always seemed to understand me, even after we've chosen very different fields and I couldn't help but recognize the longing that I've been trying to ignore all these years.

Without Blaine in my life, I've always felt incomplete.

We ordered pizza at around eleven o'clock and continued our talk over lunch. Half an hour later, we rode his car so that I could see my dad in the hospital.

Blaine led me to a tall blue building where my dad's room was and excused himself to make a quick rounds on some of his patients and agreed to pick me up in about two hours and drive me home. I tried convincing him that I could take a cab but he was insistent. In the end, I agreed in exchange for me making him dinner at my old place in Lima.

I knocked softly against the wooden white door of my dad's room before turning the knob. I was surprised to see my dad already sitting on the couch without IVs connected to him and Carole by his side.

"There you are. Carole said you didn't come home last night."

Blushing, I wondered how much of what my dad said the previous evening he actually remembered.

"I, uh, I crashed at Blaine's. He was too tired to drive me all the way to Lima." I swallowed thickly, wishing the stutter to go away. I wasn't exactly lying.

"Did he take you out to dinner yet?" My dad asked. Of course he remembers.

"No. But he will on Wednesday."

"Nice." I cannot believe the big grin on my father's face.

"Your luggage arrived at our place yesterday, honey. I placed them in your old room." Carole said. I smiled to tell her thanks. I got them delivered as I was in a hurry upon my arrival. I wasn't exactly in the mood to push through a crowd around the carousel waiting for a suitcase when my dad was just admitted in intensive care. But I felt a wave of relief, knowing my skin products are in there.

I took the vacant seat in front of my dad and we started chatting to catch up on what we've been up to. I talk to both of them over the phone on an almost daily basis but I still miss seeing them live and in flesh. Carole has been retired for the past two years but has seen Blaine during his pre-residency training. She said she never really understood our status so she never said a word about it. The two hours Blaine and I have agreed on flew by real quickly.

There was a knock and all three of us turned to watch the door open and Blaine's head popped in.

"Hey."

"Come on in, kid." I smiled at how my dad still addressed him.

Blaine stepped inside the room followed by Ellie in scrubs who was holding a chart and an older doctor in a white coat that reached his knees whom I assumed was Dr. Harrison, my dad's attending.

"Good morning. All's looking great. Are you ready to go home tomorrow?" Dr. Harrison asked a warm smile on his lips as he reached down and placed a stethoscope on my dad's chest.

"Hell, I can go home today if you let me!"

"Tomorrow, okay? I promise. I'd like to watch over you for just one more night."

Dr. Harrison turned to Ellie and inquired about my dad's medications and asked her to write a couple of things in the chart. Blaine was watching over her shoulder with a smile.

"You're as good as new, Mr. Hummel. But remember to take it easy. My resident will come back and explain your medications to you." After we said our thank you's again, he turned on his heel and walked out followed by both Blaine and Ellie. Five minutes later, Blaine came back with a couple of prescriptions on his hand.

"Here's the list of medications you have to take, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt." My dad interjected. Blaine's confused look was priceless.

"Call me Burt."

"Oh. Okay. Mister, uh, Burt, I've already indicated the frequency and some basic instructions here on how you should take them."

"Thanks. I'll take those." Carole took the papers from Blaine and placed them in her bag. Another hour later, Blaine and I decided to head home. Carole announced that she'd be staying behind to spend the night with my father so we kissed our goodbyes and the two of us walked out of the room.

We got off the lift at the second floor to take a shortcut to the parking lot. While walking, we passed by a big door labeled "Department of Internal Medicine" and I watched Blaine nod and smile at some of his passing colleagues. At the end of the hall was a bulletin board labeled similarly where photographs of the staff were posted. Blaine got caught up chatting with a consultant and so I took the few steps forward to look for his photo on the board. At the very top was a picture of Dr. Harrison and below it was written "Section Chief", right below it was Blaine's, labeled "Chief Resident." My eyes grew wide as I felt my jaw drop and my heart overflow with pride. Of course, Blaine was chief resident. He obviously was the best. He's always been, at everything. On the left side of the board were several memos including In-service exam results, which hell yeah, Blaine topped. Also, there was an article about Blaine Anderson winning 1st place in the case report presentation held in Washington six months back. My smile just kept growing wider.

A few more moments later and I felt Blaine place a hand on my back.

"I see you're still kicking asses even now, chief."

He chuckled and an obvious blush was forming on his cheeks.

"Couldn't help it, I suppose."

"Chief resident, really? So cool."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say 'so hot' actually." He teased.

I stuck my tongue out in response and we both ended up laughing.

"C'mon, let's get you home before you kill me for having a single imaginary pimple on that porcelain face of yours."

"Ahh, you know me too well, Blaine Anderson."

"Of course, I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **it's been forever since the last update and I am so sorry! As my boards are getting closer, the urge to just chew and eat all the pages in my books just becomes even more and more tempting. But I figured I needed a break and this plot has been in my head for too long. I just had to write it. Again, **reviews** would be very well appreciated. So please, leave me one!

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 9**

I know Blaine said he that thought the dinner wasn't important and that it wasn't a big deal. But from the moment we stepped through the doors of the rooftop pavillion of the Medical Suites Building, I knew that it was, especially to him. Blaine looked outstanding with his perfectly gelled hair and neatly pressed suit. I watched him take several deep breaths withhis eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. I lifted a hand and rubbed small, soothing circles on his back. My other hand then automatically reached for his chest, just over his heart encouraging him to look at me. He opened his eyes and the hazel green orbs showed a mix of pride and a hint of longing. My heart ached, realizing just how important this was to him, really.

"Let's go get your prize." I said softly. He nodded and his smile widened, showing the creases around his eyes. He was at least, genuinely happy. He then lifted and arm and held my hand just as we took the last few steps towards the door and we entered the room with a still palpable nervous but excited energy oozing out of him. Numerous people went closer to congratulate him and Blaine, as usual, accepted them graciously. On the front was a small stage with several tarpaulins which as he told me were posters of the winning studies. In the middle, was Blaine's. I recognized it as I was with him when he got it printed and on the upper right corner was a yellow ribbon that says though was too far to read, says '1st prize.'

I'm not sure why, but Blaine kept his hand attached to mine as he shook hands, received hugs and kisses from people who probably work with him. As we reached the center of the room, we spotted Dr. Harrison in the middle of a group of elderly people and he immediately stopped once he caught sight of Blaine. The pride in his eyes was hard to miss and as soon as Blaine was within reach, he pulled him into a tight, fatherly hug. I felt the tug of Blaine's hand on mine, but a few seconds into thehug, both of us decided to let go as the older man wasn't about to yet.

"Here's my boy! The big winner! Didn't I tell you? The first time he stepped into our program, I knew he was going to do something big!"

Dr. Harrison's energy was contagious and the smile that formed on everyone's lips was so heartwarming. He lets go of Blaine and held him at arm's length, giving him several strong pats on the shoulder. By the time he let go to say thank you to the several people who were saying their congratulations, he was already colored crimson and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was just too adorable. He steps back to stand beside me, our shoulders touching and I placed a hand on his shoulder, in the hope of calming him a bit. Dr. Harrison's gaze fell on me and for a moment, I froze, afraid that he might not be aware of Blaine's sexual orientation. but the glints of happiness in his eyes and that smile that was on his lips says otherwise.

"You must be Kurt Hummel."

He knows my name. Now, I wasn't expecting that. I swallowed in an attempt to rid myself of the big lump that has formed in my throat and when I failed to compose a coherent response, I decided to settle for a nod. Blaine stiffened against my hand and from the sides of my vision, I think he just turn a shade redder.

"Blaine said you were special. Seeing you now, wow. you must be way, way more than that! Considering, Blaine would rather take you out for dinner than spend time with me. May I say, I am kind of jealous!" Now, it was my time to blush.

"Aw, please! Don't scare him!" Blaine protested but Dr. Harrison just ignored him.

"In his first year of residency, I thought Blaine would never date another soul. Not after all that he's been through. But you know what? He pulled through, and kicked some ass in the process. Never disappointed me, became chief, kicked even more ass and now, he's about to graduate and venture into Pulmonology. He's a talented, bright young man if you ask me. And you are the first person, Kurt, that has ever really made him smile like that."

I turned to follow Dr. Harrsion's hand to look at Blaine who has indeed smiling his shy smile and looking down at the floor.

"Like he's really happy. Well, he refuses to talk about his exes but evidence shows you are someone very, very special."

The emcee then announced that the program was about to start so we walked to our reserved seats just by the stage and Dr. Harrison went up the podium for his opening speech.

There were six residents who won and for each, a consultant was tasked to give a brief speech and this was followed by a soft applause. Blaine's paper was introduced last and Dr. Harrison was to give the speech. Blaine remained motionless beside me.

"Three years ago, a young man camr into my office a week after my Internal Medicine Pre-residency application closed. He was asking me for a slot. If by any chance, he could still apply. He had excellent grades, a charming smile, a modest attitude. But what really hit me was the determination in his eyes. But residency, as most of us know is not a joke. Rules are rules. I set a deadline and he was a week late. So I said no. I can still remember the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. Like he wanted to kick his own butt for failing. Like he's kicked his own butt a couple of times in the past for being a disappointment. And that made my heart twinge. But I stood my ground. A week later, one of my pre-residents quit. There was a long list who passed applications ahead of him, but I decided out of instinct to give this one tortured soul a call. To make the long story short, I guess we can all conclude that it was not a mistake. This hospital has been submitting journals for the past twenty five years. But never have we placed first. Never. But someone did it this year, and that best thing is that when asked, he'd tell us that our hospital did it. Humble young man. I see him going really far in this profession. I have fate in him. The same fate I know I'd give any of my children. He's the son I've never had. He's the person who seems like he can do everything. He's probably one of the brightest person I know. Ladies and gentlemen, the 1st prize awardee for this year's nationally held journal presentation, the chief resident of the Department of Internal Medicine, Dr. Blaine Anderson!"

I was in tears by the time Dr. Harrison finished his speech and I watched everybody stand up in a standing ovation just for Blaine. I was overflowing with about a thousand different happy thoughts and so, I, too, was brought to my feet, clapping. Blaine was frozen in his seat, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears and his mouth partly open in disbelief. I leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are all clapping for you, Blaine! I think they want you to approach the stage." Blaine nodded and slowly staggered towards Dr. Harrison. His pace quickened as he walked nearer the older man and by the time they were at arm's length of each other, Blaine took a long leap and hugged him tight, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. I watched him receive a couple of small pats on the back before he broke away to receive his plaque and his check. He posed for a couple of photos and when he walked back towards me his face was just beaming.

I pulled him in for a tight hug to which I felt his body dissolve into.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. And you were right. It would have sucked to have attended this alone."

I would have told him 'I told you so!' But instead, I pushed him away briefly to look into his beautiful green eyes and then pulled him back towards me for a quick kiss. There was a moment of surprise as we pulled apart.

But his smile became obviously wider and then he leaned in again and kissed me back.

Half an hour later, after everyone has settled back down and were drinking wine and having small discussions, Blaine asked me if I was ready to leave. After agreeing, we took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked the few yards to his car in a comfortable silence, with our hands clasped together.

Blaine made reservations in a fancy Italian restaurant an hour drive away from the hospital. The setting was warm and cozy. We started with some wine and a delicate soup and our discussion flowed smoothly just like our delicious meal. His smile never left his face, the sparkle in his eyes was irresistible and the familiar warmth and charisma that used to radiate out of him seemed to have returned. In that moment, I felt like I have my own Blaine back.

"Living in New York has never left my mind you know?" He said after I asked him about what his plans are for the future.

"Dr. Harrison has been trying to talk me into Cardiology. But do you know how many cardiologists there are in this country? Too many! And from the moment I got the letter of invitation from the Montefiore Medical Center to be a part of their Pulmonology Fellowship, I know I would never miss the chance."

I placed a hand under my chin probably to prevent my mouth from hanging in awe. He has spoken more tonight than he has ever had since we've met at the hospital and there is a brightness in his eyes that's telling me just how much he loves what he's doing. It's a familiar look, one I used to see on him after nailing another one of his glee club solos or after a winning performance and it me yearn for the old him even more.

We talked of my plans to expand my line and the possibility of opening a shop in Ohio. He listened intently, a proud smile beaming from him so affectionately I can't help but blush. He was looking at me like he _loves_ me. I've missed the feeling so much.

After dessert, I excused myself for the washroom and stood up. While peeing, I noticed another man in a worn down sweatshirt and faded jeans as he stood by the cubicle next to mine. He looked very familiar. Maybe it was the wine? But I was feeling fuzzy. It took a while and quite some effort to recall who he was and I was just about done zipping myself up when it hit me.

_Danny!_

I turned his way again, surprised by the strong hand that clasped me by the mouth keeping me silent as he roughly pushed me against the opposite wall.

"I was never here."

His breath smelled of alcohol and his green eyes were bloodshot. He had dark circles under his eyes and they were constantly looking from side to side like he was anxious. He was positively, absolutely high on something.

Afraid, I nodded against his firm grip. I closed my eyes and then he was gone.

Knowing that I cannot afford to ruin such a beautiful evening for Blaine, I decided to say nothing. We stayed for a little while more as our bill was settled and Blaine was animatedly talking about a Paris trip he had for a medical convention. I tried my best to respond positively and share bits of my own experience as I was there too last year. I was relieved that he didn't suspect a thing.

Blaine was just opening the car door when we heard a woman scream from the street and was followed by the screeching of a car tire. We both immediately ran towards the commotion.

In the middle of the street was a red Honda Civic with the front window shattered and on the floor was a motionless body wearing a very familiar pair of clothes. Before I could speak, I saw Blaine run closer to the scene and I followed dumbly. I hear him order someone to call 911 and by the time I was dragged back to reality, he was calling me.

"Kurt, we need to put him in his back okay? I'm going to need your help. I'll turn his head, hold on to his shoulders and turn his body. It's important that we don't move his head. There's just a lot of blood, but I think he's awake and his pulse is strong. We just have to be very careful." He looked so composed. He seemed like he knows what he's doing. So I nodded.

Just as I was turning Danny's torso, I tried to speak in order to warn Blaine before he sees his face. But nothing came out.

"Blaine, it's, it's..." I stammered. I was too late.

Blaine came face to face with Danny, who was unlucky for us, very conscious. He coughed a bit and spit out some blood, on his forehead was an ugly looking gash and blood was soaking the left arm of his shirt rather quickly.

"Takes quite a lot to get your attention, doesn't it, baby?"

Fear surfaced into Blaine's features but he remained still. He then gently placed Danny's head to the ground before pulling himself up into an upright position. I heard sirens wailing from a distance and just as Blaine took the first few uncertain steps back, the paramedics arrived.

He broke into a run just as the first few EMTs arrived on scene and I followed him, breaking into a jug myself. He was slowed by the mass of people surrounding the area and I was able to catch up with his just as he entered the parking lot.

"Blaine!" I called as I managed to place a hand on his shoulder. I felt my stomach twist into a tight ball as I heard him sob.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you."

"He's never going to leave me alone, Kurt! He is going to follow me around and kill me for what happened."

"He won't. You did nothing wrong. The psycho should be locked up. It's not safe to have him roaming the streets." I said just as we reached his car and he slid on the concrete against its warm body. I knelt in front of him, ignoring my subconscious yelling at me not to do so in my designer suit. I leaned closer and pulled him in for a tight hug. He did not resist and I felt him sob a bit more on my shoulder. I closed my eyes too, my heart breaking at how much Danny has broken him. Mindlessly, I heard myself humming Blackbird softly into his ear. I felt Blaine relax instantly until he was motionless under my embrace. A few moments more and he pulled away, using his hand to wipe away his tears.

"Better?" I inquired.

"I've missed hearing you sing." He responded weakly and it made me blush a bit.

"I should have pressed charges when I had a chance. This time, I'm going to make sure he's going to get locked up. Not necessarily a prison, maybe a psychiatric facility? I think I still have some room in me for a bit of mercy." I'm not sure if he was talking to me. His eyes looked far into the street where most of the people have cleared and the damaged vehicle was being towed. Pain was still evident in his body but I'm just glad to have lessened it a bit.

Feeling my legs start to cramp, I placed both hands on my thighs and pushed myself up. I then offered both arms to him inviting him to get up as well, which Blaine accepted. He's frame was still tiny and was light against my pull. It just highlights how vulnerable he is against this stupid, unfair world. I decided not to let go of him as he stood and pulled him in for another tight hug.

"You shouldn't be afraid anymore Blaine. We'll make sure he'd never get close to you again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let me drive?" I asked.

"Please." He replied, handing me the keys.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay, it's been forever! I don't think I've ever take this long to make an update, but the board exam is less than a month away! However, after burning myself out of reading through the Legal Medicine and Jurisprudence, I realized that I OWE you guys an update! So here it is. Again, reviews make my day. If you liked my story, please leave one?

PS: I know a lot of you people are on tumblr (and I'm not – yes I know that sucks!) so in case you feel like helping me promote my fic around, please do so! You may have some other friends who have a thing for Doctor!Blaine, could you please drop in a word about DNMT?

Finally, I've been wondering if any of you guys have an idea for a cover/fanart? PM me pretty please?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my angst obsessed imagination.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 10**

I fumbled through Blaine's medical cabinet looking for the bottle of Valium he has described to be hidden behind a couple of several other orange containers. Finally, after finding a bottle labeled "Kathy White" I made my way back. I did make a quick stop by the fridge for a cold bottle of water and then quietly entered Blaine's dimly lit room. From the door, I wondered where he was but as soon as I entered, I saw the top of his head on the opposite side of the bed, hidden from view. He was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest, his chin rested atop and his eyes looking too far away. I felt a twinge of pain and pity run through me but I quickly shook it off. Instinctually, I took Blaine's discarded tux on the floor and carefully hanged them by the chair before assuming a similar position beside him on the floor.

"Hey. Got the pills you've asked me, Kathy." I didn't intend for my voice to sound so shaky when I attempted the joke, but it did anyway.

Blaine gave out a small bitter laugh, taking both the Valium and the water bottle from me and downed two of the pills at once.

"She was a patient. She died long and boring story." He said quietly as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against his still folded knees.

Deciding that the Kathy White story was for another day, I scooted nearer and gently placed an arm over his shoulders. Relieved that he instantly relaxed under my touch, I moved in closer and out of habit, placed a kiss on top of his head. The sweet smell of his hair gel filled my senses and the familiarity of it warmed me up a bit. After a while I started feeling his head droop as he dozed off as the Valium kicked in and knowing that I probably won't be able to carry him to the bed, I gave him a soft shake.

He turned to look at me with one eye open, sleep fairly obvious in his features. I was relieved to remember both of us changing into more comfortable clothes right after we got home, knowing he probably won't make a couple more than necessary steps awake.

"We need to get to the bed, Blaine."

"Uh-huh." He said as he attempted to pull himself off the floor on his own. Halfway through, I grabbed on both of his elbows and pulled him up.

"Easy." I warned as I guided his small frame towards the bed. As soon as the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he collapsed on the bed with both legs dangling on the side.

"Come on, Blaine. You wouldn't like the cramps that position's going to bring you." I said half-jokingly in an attempt to wake him up. I was surprised to see that in fact awake and was currently staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I did love him, you know." His voice was barely above a whisper so I took a seat beside him and leaned closer.

"I loved him and he did nothing but hurt me."

I stroked his hair just as the first of his tears started to fall.

"Ssssh. No more, Blaine. I promise."

I climbed up the bed and tugged on him to do the same. As he complied, I pulled him towards my chest where he rested his head and cried further.

"I just want to forget. Forget how he made me feel weak and helpless. How he manipulated me into being his pathetic little whore. How he asked me to give him everything just so that he could throw them away like it meant nothing. I just want to stop hurting, Kurt." The plea in his voice was heartbreaking and so was the loudening sobs that keep escaping his lips. I tried to formulate a comforting reply but I came up with nothing. So, I resorted to continuing the comforting strokes on his head.

Minutes later and after realizing that he wasn't getting any calmer, I reached out a hand to turn his head and met his gaze.

"Hey. Hey. Blaine? Take deep breaths for me, okay?"

He nodded as he mirrored my long inhales and exhales. We did this a couple of times before the sobs finally started to die down.

"He's always going to come back." Blaine said, sounding defeated.

"One day he's going to creep up my window and he's going to kill me."

"He won't." I said sternly. I don't even know why I sounded so sure. But right now, my mind has fixated over the need to protect Blaine. And I am not about try and stop it.

"You're going back to New York in a week, Kurt." He said weakly.

"Then come with me."

His head shot up to look at me with eyes so wide I'm convinced he thinks I was going crazy.

"Like that's even possible. I still have six months before my residency ends." He broke eye contact and buried his face against my chest once again.

"Six months, Blaine. Then you'll finally be out of Ohio. We'll both be out of Ohio. We can even be together if you so wish."

He chuckled sarcastically.

"Remember the last time we tried that, Kurt?" He said whilst pain flashed through his already teary eyes.

"Yes, I do. But Blaine, it's different now. We've grown up. We've learned from our mistakes. We will make this work. I promise."

His lips broke into a sad smile but then again, a sad smile is better than nothing.

"That's a lot of promises in one night, Kurt. We should probably try and get some sleep."

"Work tomorrow?" Sighing my defeat, I inquired to change the subject.

"I'll be on duty."

I kissed him once more on the forehead and prepared to leave the bed. But he swiftly placed an arm across my chest stopping me.

"Stay, please."

"Of course."

* * *

The rest of the night went on uneventfully much to my relief and by the time Blaine's alarm went off at quarter to six, I felt a little bit rested. Blaine grumpily tapped on the clock to shut it off before sitting up and catching his head between his hands.

"This is worse than a hangover."

"Go take a warm bath. It will help. I think I saw a bottle of Advil from your stash so maybe you can take some. I guess I'll rummage through your fridge for something that doesn't have fungi growing on them and make you breakfast. Okay?"

"Does my fridge really smell that bad?" He asked with a soft smile.

"No, but mine definitely smells better."

He shook his head and stood up to walk towards his dresser. Delighted of the lighter mood from last night, I stood up myself and approached him from behind and circled my arms around his waist. He was surprised, but much to my relief, did not pull away.

I took it a step further and placed a small kiss just behind his left ear and a small moan escaped his lips.

"I've meant everything that I said." I whispered, knowing I did not get a proper answer from him last night.

"I know. But after all this time, how sure are we of how real these feelings for each other are, Kurt?"

I spun him around so that he could face me and I held his face in between my hands. His brows were scrunched together in question and I guess I did what I thought was the best way to show him: I pulled his face closer and kissed him.

"Real enough?" I asked him.

"Like it's the most perfect thing in the world." He answered.

I kissed him again and felt the smile form on his lips.

"It's home, Blaine. It's always been."

Our lips may have parted but we remained close enough to gather warmth from each other. Blaine tucked his chin against my shoulder and I placed my arms across his upper back, pulling him in tighter.

"I'm sorry for what that monster did to you."

"Yeah. For a long time I've been sorry for myself too. But no more." He said, pulling away slightly.

"I think it's time I move on. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before we were once again being drawn into another kiss. However, just as our lips were about to touch, Blaine's mobile phone alarm started and we pulled away.

"I really have to go take a shower now or I'd definitely be late." He said a slight blush on his cheeks. Still stunned, a bit embarrassed and maybe a little too turned on, I gave him a nod before letting him go and made my way towards the kitchen.

It took Blaine half an hour to finish his bath and by the time he appeared in the kitchen, he was wearing a fresh pair of scrubs and on his arm was a newly pressed white blazer. He looked like he cried in the shower and it made my heart ache. He immediately brought up his free hand to his face to wipe away any residual tears and told me not to mind him.

"My emotions are over the place right now. Just don't mind me. I just need some time to pull myself together, Kurt." I gave him a sad smile and walked closer to pull him into a tight hug. As much as I want to just take all of the pain away, I know that there are some things an individual has to settle on his own.

I guided Blaine to the table where I set my pancakes and a cup of coffee for both of us. We ate in silence, with nothing but the occasional clatter of the utensils to fill in the void.

After we finished, I convinced Blaine to go ahead and allow me to clean up, promising to lock the unit up properly before I leave.

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself lying on my old bed, exhausted.

Before going home, I took a quick stop at the local grocery store and bought my dad a couple of "heart-friendly" items such as oatmeal, veggies, decaffeinated coffee, canola oil and a new pill-organizer for his meds. Then once I arrived, I had a long chat with both Carole and my dad to catch up on our lives. It felt really nice being home again and a sense of nostalgia took over me. Seeing my dad in person will always be a million times better than talking to him on the phone. Sometimes I do feel guilty for deciding to stay so far away, but in the end, I did follow my dreams, and New York definitely feels like home too.

After both my dad and Carole announced that they were off to bed, I decided to retire myself. But that wasn't after sending Blaine a quick text to say that I'm home and that I hope he was fine and I then spent the couple of hours on my phone and my laptop, updating myself of the happenings in New York. Finally at around three o'clock in the morning, I was done. Checking my phone one last time, I saw that Blaine has just recently replied.

_Blaine: I'm doing okay, I guess. Can I see you tomorrow? I'll be off by five._

_Kurt: Gladly. See you at the hospital. Have to pick up some papers for work from Records anyway._

* * *

At eleven o'clock the following day, I decided to start my drive to the hospital early just in case something comes up. It was a two hour drive from Lima, and who knows what else could happen. A little leeway wouldn't be so bad. Plus, I was feeling quite excited to see Blaine and was hoping to at least bump into him around the premises.

I turned the radio up in my dad's CRV a bit louder than usual and sang through most of the songs playing in the local pop station. I was in a pretty good mood and when I heard the DJ announce the next song my heart melted.

_I walk across an empty land _

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

I allowed the music drag me back in time to when Blaine serenaded me with the same song in a promise that I will never be alone again.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." It came out of my lips so suddenly it took me by surprise. But I meant it.

_I never really did, I suppose._

At the hospital, it did take a while to get myself a copy of my dad's Clinical Abstract needed for work and for our own documentation. I had to fall in line at the Records Section wait then wait for about two hours for my printed copy. It was a quarter past four by the time I finished and so I decided to send Blaine a quick text before walking towards the Café we bought coffee from a couple of days back.

_Kurt: I'm done with Records. I will hang out by the Café outside till you're done._

I was sipping worriedly on my latte, a good twenty minutes after my text did Blaine reply.

_Blaine: I will get there as soon as I can _

I knew he was probably busy, but my gut kept telling me that there was something wrong. I was deciding on a proper reply when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Ellie? Hi!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw the familiar blond hair and blue eyes.

"You're like a fairy, Kurt. Seriously it's weird!"

I raised an eyebrow at her in question and she continued.

"I was literally just thinking about you! I made a silent wish that you were here and then you just come out of nowhere!"

I laughed for a bit before asking her what she needed me for. Suddenly, she grabbed on the sleeve of my coat and pulled me off my seat.

"We are dragging someone out of the ICU." She said a bitter smile on her lips.

Along the way to the second floor of the New Building where the ICUs were located, Ellie explained how Danny deteriorated late last night due to an expanding hematoma in his brain. He then underwent an emergency craniotomy and is currently admitted at the Neuro-ICU. Before reaching the swinging doors of NICU, Ellie said that Blaine had been at the bedside since this afternoon and that he wouldn't budge no matter how much she asked. I wasn't sure what she wanted me to do but I agreed to see Blaine nonetheless.

Inside, the similar bleeps from the monitors filled my ears and the sight of an exhausted Blaine sitting on a plastic chair just outside Cubicle 6 caught my eyes.

As I approached, I noticed that Blaine had his glasses on and that his eyes were even more swollen than yesterday.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Kurt? Shit! What time is it?!" He said frantically looking at his watch.

"Relax, it's just about ten minutes to five." I replied patting him on the shoulder.

"So, how is he?" I asked.

"Well, we wouldn't know how much damage there is till he wakes up." He said, choking in his own words.

"That is, if he ever wakes up." He finished.

"Let's go take a walk." I invited reaching out a hand which he took.

"Okay."

We took the elevator to the sixth floor where the chapel was and it was almost deserted except for a couple of people in prayer. We sat by the floor, just outside and remained in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Is it so awful of me to wish for him never to wake up, Kurt?" Blaine asked, an emptiness lingering in his eyes. I didn't answer, mainly because I didn't know how.

He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose before giving his head a slight shake. He then reached around his neck to grab on the hanging stethoscope to remove it and hold it in his hands. Laughing to himself, he explained that after more than twenty four hours of having the instrument around his neck, it is starting to get stiff. I gave him a smile and then I placed a hand on his knee to show him I was listening.

"I've talked to his attending and suggested a Psych consult. He will be evaluated once he wakes up." He continued as he stifled a yawn.

"That's good, Blaine."

"If he ever wakes up." He repeated his earlier statement.

"He walked in front of a speeding car just to get my attention, Kurt! I mean, what the fuck was he trying to do?" He exclaimed all of a sudden. I was weighing my options on whether to admit my encounter with him just fifteen minutes prior to the stupid stunt but decided against it.

"Blaine, listen. You said so yourself: he's a psycho. Who would have known how far he'd take it just to make you miserable. For all we know, he might have been stoned or something."

"He may have treated me like trash on most days. But he needed me. He needed me around and I wasn't there!"

"No. It's not like that, Blaine. Okay? He's a selfish bastard who cannot let go of what he's lost. He can no longer need you. Not anymore. Not after all that has happened." I said a little loudly in the desperation to calm him down.

"He's not worth it. He's just not." I said in a lower voice as some of the people has turned their heads to look at us.

"Let's get you home." I suggested rising up from the floor.

"I'm so sorry. We were supposed to be going on a date." He asked.

"Well you still have four days to take me." I answered with a sly wink.

* * *

By the time we arrived at his place, Blaine was more awake, thanks to the cigarette he smoked which I decided on ignoring (for now). I watched him slowly drop his keys by the bowl and take his blazer off as he strode tiredly towards the living room. I followed, drawn to him by his pain and by his need.

_He needed me._

His surprise brought about by our sudden closeness when I pulled him into a tight hug was quickly replaced by that of relief. I felt him melt into my embrace as he turned to face me and I felt myself melt into his.

"Anyone who treats you like you are nothing is an asshole and he must go to hell." I whispered to his ear.

"Because you are special, Blaine.." I continued, rocking both of our bodies gently as I spoke.

"Because, you are worth way, way more than you can actually imagine." I felt the first few drops of his tears wet the shoulder of my shirt as I kept talking.

"I love you." It was the truth.

"I never stopped loving you." -Even more of the truth.

"Hell, I love everything about you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not the same person, Kurt. I don't think I can still sweep you off your feet."

"Well, you're in luck, Blaine Anderson; because right now, I feel like doing that for you." I said a sad smile across my lips as I pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Now that I've learned that you are not perfect. I think I just loved you even more." I said in between kisses. Then I pushed him a couple of inches away so that I could study his face and how the tears have seized flowing.

"I love your hazel eyes." -Just as I laid my lips on each of his lids.

"Your perfectly triangular eyebrows" – I did the same on his forehead.

"The silly curls on top of your head that you dare call hair." He chuckled.

"Your laugh lines"

"Your beautiful lips"

"Your imperfect teeth"

"Your stubble"

"The sound you make when you snore"

"How you sometimes call me in your sleep"

"Your ultra sexy voice"

"The way you play a ridiculous number of instruments"

"Your small waist"

"Your amazing ass"

"Your impossibly large, sockless feet"

"The way your body fits against mine."

"But you know what I learned to love even more about you?"

He shook his head.

"It's your imperfections and your pain. Blaine, I didn't love you because you were perfect. I loved you because I found someone I can finally be imperfect with. And you can do the same with me." I asked as I brushed a thumb against the scar on his forehead and following it with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's been too long and I'm really, really sorry! Board exams are done and I am currently chewing on my nails in anticipation of the results. Fingers crossed! Anyway, here's an update. A bit of fluff, a bit of angst, a bit of love and a bit of Burt!

And oh, just in case you have issues with sex, just thought I'd tell you they are doing it in this chapter. Nothing too detailed.

Leave me a review, please?

PS: this is a beta-d version by **Kimmy (Scarves&Coffee) or imagleek5 (FFnet).** Just though I'd share but I think this fic is affecting me in more ways than I realize. For a whole year (probably more) I've had myself fixated on going into OBGYN once I pass my boards. I've always had the nagging thought of going into Internal Medicine but I never believed I could do it. But the Blaine in this story has probably inspired me. So yeah, if ever I do pass my boards. I'm going into Medicine!

Disclaimer: Still, nothing owned but my angsty imagination.

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 11**

Tilting his head a bit to the side, Blaine allowed me better access as I lazily kissed towards his mouth. I placed one hand gently to hold the opposite side of his face as the other reached his hips. I pulled him against me, feeling the need to have him close. His tears have dried now and although he was silent, I can sense his longing and his need. I pulled him even closer, using both arms to hold him tightly against me, surrounding him with my warmth and gifting him with a sense of safety. I placed both hands against his back and we stayed still for a couple of minutes, in silence. After his breathing slowed down to an even pace and the last of his sobs had completely subsided, I pushed him away slightly to meet his gaze.

"It's killing me that you're hurting like this, Blaine."

"No more. I am not going to let you go through this alone anymore." I added, never breaking eye contact.

He nodded, before leaning in for another kiss. Slowly, it became deeper, needier. I felt his hand climb up to hold me gently by the nape of my neck. He kissed me like his life depended on it and I let him. I allowed him to take some strength from it, some peace, some love, because he needed it, he needed me even closer than ever before.

We broke apart, light headed from the beauty of the very moment, both flushed but a bit calmer than when we started. I continued to stare into his hazel eyes, watching as he took a few deep breaths, conscious of how my own chest rose and fell as well.

"Why did I ever let you go?" he asked sincerely, a hint of sadness still obvious in his eyes.

I felt a small smile form from the sides of my lips. I pulled him impossibly closer by his hips.

"We were young and stupid, Blaine. Fate may have torn us apart then, but it allowed us to find each other again."

"How is it that you can make sense even of the situations, while I find horrible and meaningless?"

"Because that's how we are, Blaine. We complete each other's thoughts, we finish each other's sentences, we dry each other's tears, we make our dark days brighter, and we make each other whole." I said it because it was true. For years I've tried telling myself there would be someone else. But years of failed relationships and lonely hours on my bed has proven it otherwise. It has taken me barely a week, a horrible one at that, to find my way back home.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too."

We kissed for a couple more minutes, enjoying the perfection of being in each other's arms. Then, I allowed Blaine to lead me towards his bedroom completely aware of what was about to happen. _Of what should happen after too many years._ I felt shivers run down my spine like gentle jolts of electricity, the anticipation like butterflies inside my stomach, the yearning so strong it actually hurts.

As we reached his bed, I placed both hands gently on Blaine's shoulders and lowered him on the bed. He complied, need evident in his beautiful, golden eyes. I bent forward, kissing him longingly on the mouth. A soft moan escaped him just as he parted his lips, giving me deeper access. I leaned in closer just as he lowered his back to the mattress, placing me partly on top of him. We continued to kiss lazily, sloppily, with occasional moans and whimpers escaping each of our lips. My hands traveled downwards to caress his chest, his heart beating fast against my own. Blaine's hands were on me too, clumsily undoing the first button of my shirt.

"Blaine, are you sure?" I asked when we pulled apart to breathe.

"Kurt, I've never been more sure in my life. I need you."

"I need you, I need you." He kept repeating, desperately, as he trailed butterfly kisses along my jaw and the exposed part of my neck while at the same time working on the rest of my buttons. After slipping out of my shirt, I took my turn to pull his now crumpled scrub over his head and tossing it to the floor. I came back down quickly, filled the overwhelming desire to feel Blaine against me. I urged him to climb up higher on the bed so that I could lie on top of him completely and I couldn't help myself from watching his beautiful body move.

"You're even more perfect than I remember." I said, more to myself. Blaine may have heard it as well as he blushed deeply and it just made him look even better. I crawled up, cautious of my growing erection as it grinded with the thin material of my boxers and the roughness of my jeans. I lowered my head and kissed Blaine's already swollen lips. With my left arm bent and resting on my elbow, I then traced his torso with my right, rubbing slow, smooth circles against his bare skin. Another moan escaped Blaine's lips as I reached further downwards to caress his already hard dick.

"W-we should really take this off." Blaine whispered, referring to his pants. Agreeing, I pushed myself off of him once again and worked on his jeans. After undoing the button and zipper, I grabbed the rough fabric together with his boxers by his hips and gently pulled then down and off, Blaine lifting his hips in compliance. I then stood up and stripped myself of the offending garments as well. Blaine lifted his back off the bed and leaned on his elbows, watching me. I felt a blush creep up my neck, but I kept his gaze.

"God, Kurt. You're… you look..." He stammered fruitlessly as I went back over him quickly and covered his mouth once again with mine. We continued, slowly with both of our passions warming us to the core, both of us wanting this moment to last forever. I watched Blaine through half lidded eyes as he squirmed and whimpered against my touches.

Entering Blaine at that moment was probably the best thing that has ever happened in my life. It was when everything suddenly fell into place, the time I found purpose and reason, the explanation for the lifelong sense of emptiness and need.

_Blaine is for whom I want to live for._

_I need to live loving this man._

_Forever._

The now familiar beep of Blaine's alarm woke me up from my dreamless sleep. The rising and falling of Blaine's chest comforting me as I found myself perfectly fitted against his shoulder. I lifted my arm from where it was draped across his bare chest and placed it against the stubble on his jaw. He stirred a smile was already on his lips even before he opened his eyes. He popped one open and the honey colored orb caught my gaze.

"Good morning." He greeted in a husky voice.

"Morning to you too."

"I have to get to work." He said. Nodding, I pushed myself up and watched him get off the bed, naked.

I stared admiringly as he bent down to get his boxers and put them on before sitting back down.

"Thank you, for last night." Blaine said in a low voice, his eyes casted downwards to his clasped hands.

"You would have done the same thing for me too." I said after crawling towards him and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

After a few more minutes of lazy kissing, I allowed him to start getting ready as I prepared him breakfast. We ate in silence and since we left Blaine's car at the hospital parking lot the day before, I offered him a ride.

We arrived at the hospital at quarter to eight and just before he went off the car, I gave him a small peck on the cheek and wished him good luck.

"Stay strong." I told him.

"Call me, anytime. Okay?"

He gave me a sad smile before he closed the door and walked towards the lobby. I spent a couple more minutes watching him disappear through the glass doors before I pulled out of the lot and made my way back home.

I caught my dad under a worn down car, too preoccupied with his work to notice my arrival. Annoyed, I bent my knees and knelt just beside him to peek at what he's doing. Seeing that he still hasn't seen me, I knocked my knuckles a couple of times against the metal frame. He finished on a piece of screw before lifting his head a bit to look at me.

"Hey, kid."

"I thought we've talked about you taking things easy, dad?"

Smirking, my dad held on a metal bar and pulled himself out from underneath the car.

"Well, it is hard enough that I have to eat oatmeal every morning, Kurt. I'd be bored to death if you won't let me work. You might as well bind me to a bed!" He said, whilst wiping his greasy hands on an equally greasy rag.

I winced at the mention of the 'D' word but decided to let go of the thought. Losing my dad is never a welcome image inside my head.

"Spent the night with that Anderson kid again?" Burt inquired, obviously in an attempt to change the subject.

"Uh- yeah. He's been having a tough week." I answered, trying to act nonchalant.

"How did the date go anyway?" Of course my dad was going to press further.

"Fine and not so fine I guess?" I replied honestly.

"Hmm.."

"We've had a complicated encounter with an ex."

It was hard keeping anything from my dad as I've been so used to having just him in my life. We've both been sworn to a pact of complete honesty and I've always complied. My relationship with Blaine just cannot be an exception. I told him about seeing Danny in the bathroom and the little stunt he pulled. I gave him a brief and very simplified version of Blaine's abuse, of how I've been quickly caught in his whirlwind of emotions and just how deeply I suddenly got involved.

"It's just like falling in love with him all over again, dad."

"He needs me and I need him. I mean, I guess I never really realized just how much I missed him until I found him again."

"He makes me feel complete."

My dad was silent for the most part, his lips a thin line. Whether he was disappointed or upset about what I've been telling him, his facial expression gave nothing away. He took a few more seconds to ponder on what I've just admitted, and then spoke.

"It's always been him, hasn't it?"

"I guess so."

"After all these years." He said, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"He's the one dad. There's just no one else. Believe me, I've tried!" I exclaimed, a brief recollection of my failed relationships flashing inside my head.

"I guess I've known all along." My dad admitted.

"You've what?"

"You and Blaine, you just keep getting drawn back together by this invisible force."

"Fate." I said, supplying the word for him.

"Well, I've always trusted your judgment, Kurt. But take one word of advice from your old man?"

I chuckled nodding as he raised an eyebrow.

"Honesty."

I swallowed mid laugh, knowing what he's asking me to do.

"The building block of every relationship, kid."

"Do I really have to tell him?" I asked.

"Either you do, or that psycho ex of his will wake up and tell him himself. Now, that wouldn't be too pretty."

Sighing, defeated, I promised him to tell Blaine when I found the right time. My dad and I walked back to the house and I excused myself before heading to my old room (now turned guest room) to lie down for a while.

I was awoken, an hour and a half later by the buzzing of my phone. Groggily, I swiped at the screen to open a text message which happened to be from Blaine.

_To Kurt: 10:05AM _

_I had to intubate Danny today. Damn ICU assignment. He's doing well by the way. No memory loss and no neurological damages seen. Not too sure on how I should be feeling. xB_

I was just about to type in a reply when another message came in.

_He told me of your little encounter by the way._

I think I just felt my heart leap to my throat in panic. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my jacket and keys without really thinking.

"I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled towards the general direction of the living room where my dad was probably watching TV.

I dialed Blaine's number just as I turned on my ignition but it just rang several times before being sent into voicemail.

"Shit! Shit!" I slammed angrily at the steering wheel before changing the gear to reverse and stepping hardly on the gas. I heard the tires complain underneath but I ignored it as I sped by towards the highway.

I made it to the hospital in about an hour and a half, after breaking at least half a dozen traffic laws. I've tried calling Blaine numerous times during the drive but he never picked up. I knew I should have left a message saying I'm coming over but other than that, I guess I just didn't really know what else to say. I parked haphazardly at the nearest slot and jumped out of the car. I dialed Blaine's number again but after about seven rings, I decided to hang up.

Upon reaching the lobby, I walked briskly towards the stairs and climbed to the second floor where the Intensive Care Units were. With fingers crossed, I stormed through the first swinging doors I saw which brought me to the CCU.

A nurse came by to stop me, but from the door I saw Blaine's familiar frame standing at the Nurses' Station.

"Blaine!"

He turned to look towards me, an unreadable expression painted on his features. He looked back down at the chart he was writing on and for a moment I thought he was going to ignore me.

"You can't be here, sir." The nurse explained trying to push me back out the door but I kept my ground, waiting.

Blaine finished with what he was doing and started walking towards me. Upon seeing this, the nurse stopped motioning me out of the unit and gave Blaine a small nod.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

I took a couple of big gulps of air to catch my breath before speaking.

"Danny. I can explain. I'm sorry!" I said pathetically.

Blaine shook his head, his lips drawn together into worried frown.

"Let's go outside." He said placing a hand on my shoulder before leading me out.

We took a similar elevator to the sixth floor, near the chapel and sat down on the first step of the adjacent stairs.

"I swear Blaine; I was going to tell you!" I said in panic after a whole minute of silence passed between us.

"You should have." He said quietly, his gaze looking distant.

"What did he tell you?" He asked, tilting his head to one side before rubbing tiredly at his nape.

"That I shouldn't tell you I saw him. I wanted to tell you, Blaine. I swear! It's just that… that evening was..," I stammered.

"It was really nice." He finished.

"Yeah, that. You were smiling and laughing! I just couldn't bring myself to ruin it for you."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"What? No! No. I'm fine."

"Danny, he's dangerous. It scares me that he knows you, Kurt. That he knows about us. Even I am not fully aware of what he can do. But judging by the act he just pulled, I'd say he'd go through the extremes just to punish me. And for all we know, he would never hesitate on hurting you."

His expression has turned into a full frown by now and all I wanted to do was reach over and hold him. But we were in a public place, by the entrance of the church at that and I just didn't want to stir things.

"I hate that I'm this paranoid. But you should have told me!"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I'm not mad, Kurt. I'm just… Who knows what could have happened? He could have attacked you!"

"Ssssh. I know. But he didn't. I'm fine. We're fine and you're sending him to a psych ward right? You're sending him away. You're locking him up in a place where he can't ever hurt you." I said, resting a hand against his knee and rubbing on it in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

"I just.. I just don't know how I'd deal with it if he had hurt you. I would have never forgiven myself!"

"He's not getting anywhere near either of us again." I promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry if it took a while but here it is! Very heavy, medically detailed chapter. Involves major character death. I had to do it, it felt right! Scenes of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, some people may not be comfortable.

This version is not beta-d yet. I'll post it as soon as my beta gets it done.

PS: I did pass my boards. I am applying for a residency program on Internal Medicine so fingers crossed.

Also, thank you for all the kind reviews! Keep em coming!

**Doctors Need Mending Too**

**Chapter 12**

I sighed deeply after yanking the last of my luggage out of the cab's trunk, my sore muscles complaining at the effort. A smile formed on my lips at the recollection of just how I got the body aches- Blaine and I have been quite busy. The date did happen, a wonderful dinner at newly opened Korean smokeless grill, before I spent my last night in Ohio with him. Blaine had offered to give me a ride to the airport but I didn't want him rushing to work and so I insisted on taking a cab. After placing all of my bags on one of the vacant trolleys, I scooped into my pocket and dialed my dad's number. After several rings, I was once again directed into voicemail. He's missed my two last calls as well but I know that it's just like my dad to do so. Let's just say that Burt and technology don't get along too well. I mumbled a short message asking him to call me back once he hears my message and hung up. I walked towards the screen to check my boarding gate and lined up to check in. There was a young couple right in front of me with the guy's arm comfortably slung over his girlfriend's shoulder. I couldn't help the small knot that formed in my gut at the thought that it won't be another six months until I see Blaine again. I quickly shoved it off.

_-Just six more months, six more months to my happily ever after. _

_-We've lasted seven years without each other haven't we? I think we'd survive six months. _

After handing my ticket and surrendering the bags that I won't be hand carrying, I walked towards the several empty seats nearby and sat down. Once again fishing my phone out of my pocket, I saw several missed calls all of which were from Carole. Just as I was about to press call, a text message came in.

From Carole: Kurt, it's your dad. We're on our way to the hospital right now.

I almost dropped my phone and my vision blurred from the tears that had already started forming. I looked around a bit, not really sure as to what I'm looking for before the panic sunk in. As the first of my tears fell, I scrambled back towards the main gates and exited the airport. Without really thinking, I signaled on a cab and climbed in. Just after I asked him to take me to the hospital, Carole called again.

"Kurt? We're at the ER. Your dad's awake, he's having trouble breathing but he's fine."

"I-I'm on my way." I stammered. She said a couple of other things that did not register. I hung up and fell back on the seat.

It felt like forever before I got to the entrance of the Emergency Department and I quickly climbed out of the car after throwing the driver a couple of bills. Inside, a security guard stopped me to ask whom I was to see and after explaining that I received a call about my father and presenting an ID I was ushered inside. My dad was on a sitting position, with his bed folded at a ninety degree angle to support his back and a face mask placed over his mouth and nose. He was breathing heavily, with several wires attached to his chest and a pulse-oximeter placed on his index finger. He looks kind of blue, his forehead shining with sweat and several people surrounding him. The ER was buzzing and crowded but once I caught my dad's gaze, everything just fell silent. His eyes were in distress, almost pleading. He looked tired and scared and so I walked up to him and held his clammy hand on mine stroking gently in an effort to offer some comfort. I saw a young man in a white coat approaching, holding a clipboard which I assume was my dad's chart. Behind him was Blaine, also in his coat and a frown on his face.

"Sixty four year old male, came in due to substernal chest pain radiating to the left should and DOB. He's a known hypertensive, with a history of M.I. eight years ago, post-PTCA a week ago. EKG showed complete left bundle branch block. Spot O2 at 80s, crackles on all lung fields. Cardiac markers and basic labs extracted, aspirin and clopidogrel given and nitrate drip started."

I watched Blaine nod, the frown never leaving his face. He turned to my father and placed a stethoscope on his chest before speaking.

"Mr. Hummel, you are having a heart attack. We are going to do the best that we can. We will take care of you."

I watched my dad nod, his lids drooping and his head dropping forward.

"Burt?" Blaine inquired as he caught my dad's upper body just as it fell forward.

"Get me an intubation set in here!" Blaine ordered. Suddenly the whole ER was in motion. I heard a cart being wheeled towards us. An intern approached me with a clipboard and a paper with the word CONSENT printed on top.

"Your dad is desaturating and his mental status is deteriorating. We need to place and ET tube to help him breathe."

I nodded thoughtlessly as I watched the nurses pull the curtains down to cover my dad's cubicle and we were pushed back against the opposite side of the room. I took the clipboard and placed my signature on the line. My tears began falling before I even realized I was crying.

"Just take care of him. Do everything that you can." I said.

A good ten minutes passed before I saw Blaine appear from behind the curtain, his face slightly flushed and his hair plastered against his forehead in sweat.

"He's okay. A ventilator is needed to help him breath for now. But he's okay." Blaine said, pulling me against him in a tight hug. I started hearing my sobs again as I buried my face deeper against Blaine's chest and he rocked both of our bodies back and forth. Just as I got control of my crying, I heard the monitors attached to my dad bleeping madly. A nurse came out from behind the curtain and called on Blaine.

"Doctor Anderson? He's coding."

Blaine rushed towards my dad's bed and disappeared behind the curtain. I heard him yell something about paging a code and a few seconds later, a bell rung from the hospital speakers.

"Code Blue. Please proceed to the Emergency Room. Code Blue, please proceed to the Emergency Room."

Several interns came running towards us and went inside the cubicle. From where I was standing, I saw one of them jump up the bed and started pumping on my dad's chest. Bile rose to my throat and I felt sick. My vision was tunneling and when Carole grabbed on to me for support as she started crying, I nearly lost it.

"Dad! No, no! Please! Don't do this to me!" I tried going nearer but some of the nurses came to stop me.

"He's back. Sinus tachy. BP is at 60/40. Start him on pressors. Someone page CFOD (Cardiology Fellow on Duty) please. Reserve one unit at the CCU." Blaine was telling orders and nurses and interns were everywhere.

"Kurt." I was surprised to see Blaine standing right in front of me, a sad expression on his face.

"No. No, don't say it!" I said in a realization that Blaine was about to give me the "death talk." I raised both hands to cover my ears in an attempt to block the bad thoughts from coming.

"Kurt, you have to listen! We've managed to bring him back. But there's a very big chance he'd code again. I need you to decide whether you want us to try and revive him again."

I looked at Blaine and thought of whether he's gone crazy. Is he seriously asking me if I want my father dead or alive?

"I need my dad alive, Blaine. I can't lose him! He's the only one I've got left!" I exclaimed angrily.

"We'll do the best that we can." He said sadly.

Suddenly the bleeping started again and the now familiar page sounded through the speakers. The interns came rushing in and this time I saw clearly how my dad's body jerked madly as they did compressions on his chest. For a while, I just stared dumbly, not really knowing what to do. I saw his arm fall to his side lifelessly as his body continued to jolt against the heavy pressure against his chest. At that moment, I felt my chest grow heavy, imagining the way those compressions may be hurting him. Then it hit me.

"Stop! Please stop! Enough. It's enough!" I said as I rushed to push the curtain away to see my father. There was a tube coming out of his mouth and his chest was starting to bruise, an angry red color covering most of it, his lips were blue, his eyes closed and his arms lifelessly placed on his sides. He looked dead. He was dead.

_He's gone._

Blaine mumbled something to his colleagues and they all walked away, with eyes downcast. Blaine was close behind them, squeezing my shoulder as he passed by me.

"I'll give you time to say goodbye."

I took my dad's hand in mine and cried silently. Carole approached me and took the empty seat to my right before placing a hand over mine.

"He's in a better place now, Kurt."

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I'm not even sure how I felt. All I could feel was the widening emptiness in my heart and the urge to vomit my guts out.

A nurse came in and said something about post-mortem care. Carole said a few words and I watched her help remove the tube from my dad's mouth and the IV's. She worked on removing his clothes and then pressed a clean cloth against his skin to clean him up before finally covering him up to the shoulders with a clean white sheet. She then mumbled her condolences before walking out.

I stared into my dad's face, memorizing every detail, afraid of forgetting him now that I will never be seeing him again. A fresh set of tears formed behind my eyes but despite that, I felt relief too.

My dad's face looked so peaceful.

Maybe Carole was right, he is in a better place where no illness can ever harm him again. Maybe he's seen mom. Maybe there really is happiness in eternity.

The guys from the funeral home arrived couple of hours later. It was half an hour past midnight and the Emergency Room was less hectic. Blaine sat by me through most of the waiting, leaving every now and then to answer a referral from some of his juniors. He didn't say much, but always had a hand on me, never letting go. I was thankful knowing I wasn't alone. Carole left to fill up some papers before leaving with dad to the parlor. They placed my dad inside a black body bag and just before they zipped him up, I came closer and gave him the final kiss on the head and the cheek that I'd ever give him.

"I love you, dad. See you soon."

After the vehicle disappeared down the road, I felt Blaine behind me, placing a hand on the small of my back.

"Come with me." He said motioning towards the elevator before walking. I followed.

We took the lift up to the sixth floor where the now familiar chapel was dark and empty. He then opened a door which led to a stairway up to the rooftop. Blaine and I took a seat on one of the benches scattered, the chilly air comforting on my burning eyes. I watched Blaine lean against the back rest and tilted his head upwards with his eyes closed. I did the same, stretching my legs in the process, inhaling the cold air.

"I still can't believe what has happened." I said, my voice dry and strained.

"I'll be right here. I'm not going to let you go through this alone, Kurt." Blaine answered, his brows furrowed together in concern.

"I know." I said, dropping my head to his lap and drawing my knees to my chest in a fetal position. Blaine stroked my hair and I relaxed into it, closing my eyes in an attempt to block thoughts of all that has happened.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to look up into the dark, starless sky. Blaine still had his had against my head but he has stopped stroking. His eyes were closed and his head tilted upwards. He opened them once he felt me shift.

"Do you think he's happy?" I asked

"I believe in the beauty of eternity." He answered quietly.

We remained silent for a few more minutes before Blaine's phone started ringing.

"I have to go." He said as I sat up.

"I'll be fine."

"Your house is too far. Come crash at my place, okay?" He said, a hint of frustration visible in his honey colored eyes. He dug into his pocket and produced a set of keys.

"Here. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"I love you. Hang in there, okay? It'll get better. I promise."


End file.
